Total Drama Demigod Island
by Apenad4LIFE
Summary: 24 demigods travel to a mysterious island, shrouded with mystery and uncertainty, to compete for a grand prize of one million dollars. At the end of each episode, a demigod is voted off of the island- never to return. Fighting, Romance, Drama, Mystery, and Life-threatening situations. What else could you ask for? Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. UPDATE: ON HIATUS- CAN RETURN
1. FINAL CAST UPDATE

Update 1: Here's the list of OC's who have been accepted so far, this page will be updated frequently.

* * *

Update 2: Okay guys, here's the people who have been accepted so far. I think I'm going to lower the amount of people accepted to 22, but I also want some characters who are not Greek or Norse demigods!

* * *

Update 3: Okay, I hope everybody who wants to submit sends in their applications soon, as the spots are filling up fast! From now on, I'm only accepting heterosexual OC's, as I already have my plot lines for the LGBT+ characters. If for some reason, I said your character was accepted and he/she doesn't show up here, let me know!

* * *

Update 4: Almost done with the OC'S! I'm extending the number of OC's back to 24. Oh, btw, you all should check out a Total Drama SYOC story- written by Tokusatsu-31st Century. He needs some OC's! The story is called "Total Drama: African Safari".

* * *

Update 5: And the cast is completed! Yay! I'm going to begin to work on the introduction chapter soon! And for those of you that haven't- make sure to follow and favorite so you know when updates occur!

* * *

Boys:

1\. Vincent Brooks- Son of Hades, Greek God of Death. Stereotype: The Wildcard (stigma13)

2\. Mason Díaz- Son of Zeus, Greek God of the Sky. Stereotype: Lonely Beaten Outcast. (Scream4Love)

3\. Allister James Gyles- Son of Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love. Stereotype: The Heartbroken Heartbreak (Yonna9queen)

4\. Adam Brandon- Son of Loki, Norse God of Mischief. Stereotype: The Prankster (ShortAsVegeta)

5\. Quin Eder- Son of Scáthach, Celtic Goddess of Warriors. Stereotype: The Androgynous Gentleman (7doom)

6\. Vane Brewster- Son of Hathor, Egyptian Goddess of Love. Stereotype: The Charismatic Flirt (The Pocketwatch Ripper)

7\. Ryuunosuke Izaki- Son of Takemikazuchi, Japanese God of Thunder. Stereotype: Flirtatious Delinquent (Crunch-Crunch-Crunch)

8\. Ezra Kennedy- Son of Ixtab, Yucatec Mayan Goddess of Suicide. Stereotype: The Awkward Tattoo Artist (ComplicatedYetSimple)

9\. Edgar Haddockson- Son of Odin, Norse God of War and Death. Stereotype: The Eccentric Guy (FrankThePirate)

10\. West Jones- Son of Set, Egyptian God of Chaos and Storms. Stereotype: The Villain. (wolfgirl12390)

11\. Robin Sinclair- Son of Medusa, Greek...Monster? Stereotype: The Hippie Swamp Rat. (Genesis Jones)

12\. Tristan West- Son of Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. Stereotype: Intimidating But Nice Best Friend (Death546)

Girls:

1\. Zenaya Moon- Daughter of Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom. Stereotype: The High IQ (Shae1912)

2\. Ada Jónsdóttir- Daughter of Hel, Norse Goddess of Death. Stereotype: The Ice Queen (Another Generic Gamer)

3\. Blake Noxic- Daughter of Skadi, Goddess of Winter. Stereotype: Icy Chainsaw Punk (Fool Arcana Kaiju)

4\. Dawn Lune- Daughter of Máni, Norse God of the Moon. Stereotype: Miss Sarcastic (LittlePineCone)

5\. Phoenix Colombe Tuqiq- Daughter of Thalia, Greek Muse/Goddess of Music. Stereotype: The Artist Muse (BunniesAreNotCookies)

6\. Sally Nari Kobayashi- Daughter of Susanoo, Shinto God of the Sea. Stereotype: The Tokusatsu Otaku (Tokusatsu-31st Century)

7\. Isis Daneras- Daughter of Sekhmet, Egyptian Warrior Goddess of Chaos. Stereotype: The "Nice" One (AstrisDreams)

8\. Crin Bláth Sionnach- Daughter of Mielikki, Finnish Goddess of Forests and the Hunt. Stereotype: The Forest Dweller (ShortAsVegeta)

9\. Nana Gemeti- Daughter of Enlil, Mesopotamian God of the Atmosphere. Stereotype: The Mischievous Airhead (Bloodylilcorpse)

10\. Cassandra Xian Wei- Daughter of Ao Kuang, Chinese God of the Eastern Sea. Stereotype: Dragon Princess. (Guest- Kyoshi Dragon)

11\. Nebula Easton- Daughter of Morrighan, Celtic Goddess of War. Stereotype: The Girly Warrior (wolfgirl12390)

12\. Sienna Summers- Daughter of Thor, Norse God of Thunder. Stereotype: The Extroverted Rebel (Wincestcher)


	2. Audition Tapes and Teams

**Author's Note: I just decided the teams- I'm now starting to write the first chapter! Also, not everybody put "holla" in their audition tapes, but I let it go. :) I was pleased though, when people PM'd me right after saying "holla" XD. If the teams don't necessarily make sense, sorry, I did what I could. :) Based off of the following audition tapes- you can PM people you think your character will be friends/enemies with.**

* * *

 **Team Death:**

-Vincent Brooks- Son of Hades, Greek God of Death. Stereotype: The Wildcard (stigma13)

-Ezra Kennedy- Son of Ixtab, Yucatec Mayan Goddess of Suicide. Stereotype: The Awkward Tattoo Artist (ComplicatedYetSimple)

-Tristan West- Son of Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. Stereotype: Intimidating But Nice Best Friend (Death546)

-Ada Jónsdóttir- Daughter of Hel, Norse Goddess of Death. Stereotype: The Ice Queen (Another Generic Gamer)

-Edgar Haddockson- Son of Odin, Norse God of War and Death. Stereotype: The Eccentric Guy (FrankThePirate)

-Robin Sinclair- Son of Medusa, Greek...Monster? Stereotype: The Hippie Swamp Rat. (Genesis Jones)

 **Audition Tapes:**

Vincent Brooks: "What's up total drama! The name's Vincent and I'm here to tell you why i would be an excellent choice for your show. I get along with people well and I'm fun loving. I can take whatever challenges you throw at me and I can cause quite a show with my music. I'm really a jack of all trades here! (cue fangirl squeal) Whoops looks like I'm outta time here catch you later!" ( throws smoke bomb on the ground and vanishes after)

Ezra Kennedy: *Static*

Ezra is shown sitting on his bed, facing the camera. "Hey, my name's Ezra Kennedy, and I'm, auditioning for your show, because, well… I saw online that you were looking for people to participate in your show, and, uh, well. The people who audition have to be demigods, and, well, I'm sorta one, so, uh… I just thought I'd, you know… Audition…"

Ezra quickly reaches over and turns off the camera.

*Static*

Tristan West: Tristan is in a cemetery, talking with a ghost. He finishes, and turns to the camera. "I am Tristan, Son of Hades. I wish to join this competition because it sounds interesting and I want to bring good name to my father. I'll bring my A-game, I promise. I hope you'll consider me. Thank you for your time."

Ada Jónsdóttir: "Hi. I'm Ada. not much to say about me, really, aside from the fact that the Norse goddess of death is my mother. You can probably imagine what the family reunions are like. I mean, Holla, Uncle Jormungandr won't stop picking a fight with Thor, Grandpa Loki is always arguing with great grandpa Odin about something, and Dad's just sitting there with a stiff whisky trying to forget all of the batshit insane things the rest of the family comes up with, and personally? I don't blame him. But yeah, I'm probably not much special. I mean seriously! I'm the child of a Death Goddess, doesn't that strike you as a bit ironic? Maybe a bit unnatural? people have always instinctively hated me for exactly that reason, and it's not even my fault. it sucks. Either way, sorry for wasting your time, 'cause there are probably lots more demigods to choose from for your show who are a better fit. I mean, who knows how many demigod aunts and uncles I have running around from grandpa Loki alone?"

Edgar Haddockson: *static.* "Hey there my names Edgar Haddockson son of Oden, call me Gar. Well anyway, why should you let me on your show? Well I have the biggest motivation in the world to win, my little girl Alice. I'd do anything for her including to do whatever it takes to win. I think I'm fully equipped to handle whatever you dish out, if you except me you better give me you'd best shot, cus I'm going to give you mine." *Static*

Robin Sinclair: The scene opens with the Robin in his home made hut, lying on his bed with a baby gator on his head and an anaconda wrapped protectively around his waist

Robin: Hey ya'll. This is Robin, straight from my shack. Oh! And this is Fleetwood. On my head. And Rosario. On my hips

(He looks uncomfortable for a moment, but speaks)

Robin: I'm guessin' people wanna know why I wanna be I the show. Well, most think I'm stupid because of where I came from. Well, I'm not so easily bought, and I ain't that easily fooled. I know that I can really get far and show up some of the Hollywood brats. Trust me. This I swear.

(he again looks uncomfortable again.)

Robin: Maybe then I can finally find my mom.

(Rosario nuzzles his face and Robin smiles)

Robin: Thanks Ro. You're right. I'm gonna win this!

* * *

 **Team Nature:**

-Crin Bláth Sionnach- Daughter of Mielikki, Finnish Goddess of Forests and the Hunt. Stereotype: The Forest Dweller (ShortAsVegeta)

-Nana Gemeti- Daughter of Enlil, Mesopotamian God of the Atmosphere. Stereotype: The Mischievous Airhead (Bloodylilcorpse)

-Sally Nari Kobayashi- Daughter of Susanoo, Shinto God of the Sea. Stereotype: The Tokusatsu Otaku (Tokusatsu-31st Century)

-Mason Díaz- Son of Zeus, Greek God of the Sky. Stereotype: Lonely Beaten Outcast. (Scream4Love)

-Blake Noxic- Daughter of Skadi, Goddess of Winter. Stereotype: Icy Chainsaw Punk (Fool Arcana Kaiju)

-Cassandra Xian Wei- Daughter of Ao Kuang, Chinese God of the Eastern Sea. Stereotype: Dragon Princess. (Guest- Kyoshi Dragon)

 **Audition Tapes:**

Crin Bláth Sionnach: *camera fades into a young girl with long black hair that covers her eyes. She's outside surronded by trees and is holding a bow and arrow*

"According to your requirements," She says with a minor Irish accent. "I must say the word….holla? Is that right? Holla? What does that even stand for? Is it a colloquialism for hello? Ugh, humans."

*The girl blows her hair out of her face and reveals her bright green eyes. She holds a hand out and a tall flower blooms in her palm.*

"Please, accept me for your show. I haven't exactly made friends in my life….I'd imagine it'd be nice to have one."

*she gives a quiet smile and shoots the arrow behind her head, hitting a bullseye in a far-off target. Camera fades out*

Nana Gemeti: *The camera switches on and a short imp of a girl can be seen hanging upside down in a tree.*

"Hey this is Nana here and I'm a free spirit! I love the show and hope you pick me because I think I'd make a good asset based on my skills with pranking others, but hey...it's all in good fun! Plus I've can come up with some nifty ideas as well to attribute to the team. " ~winks at the camera and drops a water balloon on someone below and they look up and shout. Nana jumps down and waves at the camera as she starts to run.~ "Well, it's been swell, but gotta go! Holla at you later!"

Sally Nari Kobayashi: (Static)

The camera shows an apartment room with a TV playing a Godzilla movie as the atomic reptile terrorizes the city then it shows a girl laying on her side on the couch.

"Hi I would like to audition for Total Drama in order to see how felt, but I will teach the antagonists not to cross with me because (*Shows her sweet deadly smile*) this will happen... So please choose me and I will guarantee you that it would be worth your time, besides I do more then scare, I do funnies. Holla Bye!"

*Girly giggles then whistles the Twisted Nerve song*

(Static)

Mason Díaz: Camera turns on.

(Mason is moving back from the camera and sitting down on his bed, he waves at the camera.)

"Hi there. My name is Mason Díaz, son of Zeus. I-i guess there's not much to say about me but I really hope I get in because my life at this point is...well...horrible, you could say. I need a way to 'spice' up my life, you know?" *Quietly chuckles* "I need a change of scenery and need to meet different people and hope I can try to fit in but that would be really impossible to do. If I get in, I probably would disappoint you but...hey, I could surprise you. I hope I get accepted. So...holla, I guess? I think that's how the sa-"

Camera turns off suddenly.

Blake Noxic: The Camera turn on facing Blake as she looked at it, "Vhat the hell are you doing Petra?" Blake asked looked at the camera.

"Come on,we're gonna get you on that show, so say holla to the camera!" Her friend Petra said before narrowly dodging a ice spear.

"How about a f*** no, you know how I feel about these stupid shows, so vhy vould I try?" She asked.

"Because It's fun, plus it'll be a good will to show your-" Petra was cut off dodging another ice spear, "finish that sentence, and I'll rip your tail off and shove it down your throat, okay?" She growled.

"Blakeeeeee, pleaseeeeee, do it for meee" Petra pleaded. "Fine, there better be something interesting and get the camera out of my face" Blake said grabbing the lens and freezing it on the spot.

Cassandra Xian Wei: The camera starts with a girl in a pond, she is fully clothed and looks at the camera, "Hello mortals, my name is Cass, and I think I would be great for the show, for I show the tenacity to get through the show and the endurance, plus I feel like you don't have enough powerful contestants" she said and a monk walk up to her handling a cup of tea. She sip it and spit it out and glared at the monk, "you forget the sugar, how do you prepare tea without the sugar! This is the 10th f****** time you messed it up, argh, you just, you REALLY PISS ME OFF!" She roared diving under water and turning into a dragon and coming back up and roaring at the monk growling, hitting the camera with her tail, as it was glitching out showing the monk run and Cass was chasing him in her dragon form. "CASSANDRA, are you in your dragon form again!" Her mom shouted, and Cass quickly reverted back. "No mother" she said and glared at the monk, "Don't. Forget. The. Sugar. " she growled and the monk ran off and she looked at the camera and sighed, "that was a bust, oh well, better send this in" se said and picked it up shutting it off.

* * *

 **Team Smooth:**

-Allister James Gyles- Son of Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love. Stereotype: The Heartbroken Heartbreak (Yonna9queen)

-Vane Brewster- Son of Hathor, Egyptian Goddess of Love. Stereotype: The Charismatic Flirt (The Pocketwatch Ripper)

-Dawn Lune- Daughter of Máni, Norse God of the Moon. Stereotype: Miss Sarcastic (LittlePineCone)

-Phoenix Colombe Tuqiq- Daughter of Thalia, Greek Muse/Goddess of Music. Stereotype: The Artist Muse (BunniesAreNotCookies)

-Zenaya Moon- Daughter of Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom. Stereotype: The High IQ (Shae1912)

-Adam Brandon- Son of Loki, Norse God of Mischief. Stereotype: The Prankster (ShortAsVegeta)

 **Audition Tapes:**

Allister James Gyles: Camera turns on. Allister is lying in a bed with a girl next to him asleep. He is shirtless.

Allister: " Hi there Total Drama. I heard you were making a new show, and i thought you'd need some eye candy. " *winks* "Nah, I'm just kidding. But I'd be fun and if you want drama-"

A door opens and a guy starts yelling

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!"

The girl wakes up and shouts,

"HONEY I CAN EXPLAIN!""

Allister:"I can bring drama!"

Vane Brewster: The camera pans up a windowsill with a potted plant as harp music plays. Vane says "Ehem, over here Aloy" The camera pans over to Vane holding a small harp as he plays it flawlessly. "Ah yes I suppose I should introduce myself." Vane puts down the harp. "Vane Brewster... my name is Vane Brewster and I am quite the charmer, but I'm not here to show you 600 things and explain how badly i need to go on to total drama." Vane turns and sits on a chair. " I will say that I've been very interest in Total Drama and I can promise you to bring you some very much needed... spice to your show." Vane giggles " You know, darling... a heart like yours can't stand a chance in our dizzying, twisted, dark romance."

Dawn Lune: We open on a rustic farm with three kids running around, one being 7 years older than the others. Her silvery blonde hair is held back by a ribbon as she turns to the camera and stops running.

"Holla! I'm Dawn Lune. Welcome to Johnson farm." She rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"If you want a moody yet sarcastic and sweet rebel you're looking at her!" She sits down into the grass and its finally apperantly that she's covered in henna tattoos. All of them have moon shapes and connecting lines. They stand out against her extremely pale skin.

"I'm a daughter of Máni God of the Moon and I've got powers beyond your wildest dreams. Not really I've just always wanted to say that. My life's actually fairly sucky and boring. I need some drama. So choose me total drama!" She grins halfheartedly.

Phoenix Colombe Tuqiq: Phoenix is in her room, strumming her ukulele softly before playing into a fast tune

"See? Wasn't that impressive? I can do a lot of things other people can't! Like I'm super smart, you don't even know, and I'm practically an athlete!" She stands on her bed and jumps but crashes into the camera. She then grabs it and it has a close up on her face, "That was totally an accident! The sun was in my eyes! But anyways, pick me and you'll see stuff like this! Except better!"

Zenaya Moon: *Camera turns on to see Zenaya in a library*

"Hello, I am Zenaya! I am a girl who can be bubbly, and fun yet serious and calm too. My mother is Athena, so I have gained her abilities and that includes being kind of a know-it-all. I am also a bookworm, just as my mother was. I am a strategist, but I play fair. I am hoping to be in this season of Total Drama because the boys around here are just too...thick. And the majority of the girls who are in my school are dumb blondes. So I'm making it my mission to find friends, and to hopefully meet someone for me!"

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh, uh, sorry. Heh, that's my audition, bye!"

*Camera fades to black*

Adam Brandon: *camera fades in to a young man in the middle of a crowded street. he appears to be recording on his phone*

"Holla!" He greets in a thick French accent. "Bonjour, Total Drama! My name is Adam, and I wish to be on your new season."

*the boy smiles and slightly bumps into someone. He apologizes and walks off*

"Pourquoi moi, you may ask." He smirks and holds up a crisp 50 dollar bill. "Well, when I bumped into that gentleman, I managed to snag his wallet, open it and take this money and then put the wallet back without him noticing. Stealthy, non?"

*the boy smiles but the smile slowly fades* "I'm not evil or anything...I just needed to get my mama something for her birthday. Oh well...Adieu!"

*camera fades out*

* * *

 **Team Battle:**

-West Jones- Son of Set, Egyptian God of Chaos and Storms. Stereotype: The Villain. (wolfgirl12390)

-Ryuunosuke Izaki- Son of Takemikazuchi, Japanese God of Thunder. Stereotype: Flirtatious Delinquent (Crunch-Crunch-Crunch)

-Quin Eder- Son of Scáthach, Celtic Goddess of Warriors. Stereotype: The Androgynous Gentleman (7doom)

-Isis Daneras- Daughter of Sekhmet, Egyptian Warrior Goddess of Chaos. Stereotype: The "Nice" One (AstrisDreams)

-Nebula Easton- Daughter of Morrighan, Celtic Goddess of War. Stereotype: The Girly Warrior (wolfgirl12390)

-Sienna Summers- Daughter of Thor, Norse God of Thunder. Stereotype: The Extroverted Rebel (Wincestcher)

 **Audition Tapes:**

West Jones: The tape shows West sitting in his room. There are trinkets scattered near him.

"Hi I'm West," he says, "and I'm going to demonstrate my ability to build things. I stole these metal bits from some neighborhood kids. I would have done it with my gang... but they are in jail." He laughs awkwardly. "I'm not though, because I was only sixteen when they were arrested. Anyways... well you get the point."

The tape fast-forwards through West putting the pieces together along with wires to create a gun of some sort.

"And there you have it," West says, "this will fire electricity and at people. I just have to plug in first the rules say to say the word Holla...so yeah...Holla..."

West plugs the electricity gun into the wall and the powers goes out. There is a scream in the darkness.

(tape ends)

Ryuunosuke Izaki: "Yo! My name is Ryuunosuke Izaki, I know it's a f****** long name so just call me Ryu. I'm the son of Takemikazuchi. If you don't know him, he is God of Thunder and Swords on Japanese mythology. Well I inherit a lot from him, his powers, his eyes, and also his swords. I hope that I'll be on the show since I've got a lot interesting things to do *wink*. I could use some manipulation and intimidation as well as my charms for the girls. Seems I babbling too much, so this is my audition tape and bye!"

Quin Eder: "Holla sirs & madame's!"

*bows & gives winning smile*

"I would be most honored if you put me through into your show. A situation such as this rarely arises for demigods such as us all, so thank you. But before you get any more confused between correlation of paperwork & what your eyes see, please allow me to explain: I am-"

*everything goes pitch black*

"Quin"

*the voice is calm & sounds like an older Quin*

"Remember that you can't just look like you're confident, you need to BE confident. Now please turn the light back on."

"Sorry papa"

*lights turn back on*

"I am sorry for that ladies & gentlemen, it just sometimes happens when I'm in such noble company as yourselves. But now, I must go." *smiles & winks, camera turns off*

Isis Daneras: There's a fight going as everyone is fighting somebody, in the middle of a crowd is a woman smirking at the scene around her. She grins at the camera,

"As you can see having me on the show will certainly make things interesting."

Two people walk past the fight and began fighting with each other.

"I have a certain ability that will definitely cause some drama on the show."

Somebody bumps into her and she yells at them her eyes flashing bright gold. As the camera topples over.

Nebula Easton: The tape shows Nebula in her room. It has pink walls with pictures of boy bands and there are mma trophies behind her.

"Hi guys,"she says, "I'm nebula and while I look cute you don't want to mess with."

She a punches a hole in the wall next to her.

"See," she continues.

"Nebula did you break the wall again!" yells a voice.

"Sorry dad!" she yells back.

Sienna Summers: The camera shows Rowan on the football field at her school, playing rugby with some of the boys on her team. She tackles one of them down to get the ball before turning and grinning at the camera, standing up and pulling her helmet off.

"Holla, everyone! My name's Sienna Summers and I think I'd be a fantastic competitor on the show," she exclaims, nodding towards her teammate groaning on the ground from her tackle. "I'm the daughter of none other than the infamous Thor and I can kick some serious butt! Don't believe me? Watch this."

She proceeds to extend her palm out towards to camera and cause a bolt of lightning to spring up into the sky. Smirking, she looks back to the camera. "Just imagine where that can get me in the competition. Trust me, fellas, I may look like a short kid, but I've got the athleticism, determination, and personality to get me to the end. I hope you'll choose me, and hopefully I'll be seeing you all soon!"

She winks before putting her helmet back on, turning back towards the game and shoving past the boys once again.

 **Author's Note: And that's the teams and audition tapes! Once again, if you have ideas for who your character may become friends/enemies with- PM me! I'm currently working on the first chapter!**


	3. Episode 1: Introduction (part 1)

**Episode 1** **(part 1)** **: Introduction**

 **Author's Note: And here's the introduction chapter! Now- I'm going to have to confess three things about this story. The first thing is that I need some challenge ideas- pretty badly. If you have one- PM me! The second thing is that you the readers will have a pretty huge impact on the elimination order in this story. How often you review, answer my questions, etc., can affect your character's position. (Sounds kinda stupid, I know) Oh, and if you haven't- follow/favorite the story so you know when updates take place! But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And the third and final thing relates to relationships- unfortunately, not every single person who wants a relationship will end up in one- it just won't work… sorry. :(**

* * *

The wind howls around, with lightning flashing in the distance. Thunder booms, and a high wave crashes down onto the docks of an isolated island, where two men stand, waiting. They're both wearing raincoats, as there is a heavy rain coming down. The first man is shorter than the second one. He has black hair, black eyes, has light-colored skin, and a classic grin on his face. The second man is African-American, and he also has black eyes. He has a broad figure, and is staring straight at the waves in front of him, his expression blank.

"Remind me why we chose this island?" The second man asked.

"It's the only one that can contain all of these powerful demigods," The first man answered, "Plus… there's some… special things about this island. Wouldn't you agree- Chef?" Chef grunts.

"Of course I agree Chris," Chef said, "But if I encounter some of those… special things… I'm outta here. I'm taking the Plane of Shame right out of this island."

"Awww Chef," Chris punched Chef in the arm, "Don't be such a wuss! We have a bunch of demigods here to protect us! And besides- the weather won't always be this awful! In fact, it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow!" As soon as Chris says this, the wind begins howling, and a strange whistling sound is heard. Chef and Chris both fearfully look around, as if they're searching for something.

"Let's just get this over with," Chef tells Chris, "The sooner we get out- the better."

"I guess I have to agree," Chris says, before turning towards the camera, "So, audience- are you still there? Stay tuned, because right after the commercial break, you'll be introduced to a whole new cast of 24 campers! But these campers will be a little bit different! Yes, you probably guessed from the name- all of these campers will be demigods! Those Percy Jackson books that you read? They're actually true- demigods do exist! But it's not just Greek and Roman demigods, there's so much more! So I thought to myself- what better way to show off these demigods, than to make a whole new Total Drama season!" Chris' phone rings, and Chris picks it up. After some back and forth squabbling with whoever called him, Chris sets the phone down.

"Looks like the campers will actually be arriving next morning," Chris said, "Darn."

"So we've been standing here in this storm for nothing?" Chef angrily asked. Chris backed away from Chef, and turned back towards the camera.

"Er- come back after the break, to this episode, of Total, Drama, DEMIGOD ISLAND!" Chris sprinted to his cabin, away from a fuming Chef.

* * *

The following morning, Chris and Chef are again waiting at the docks. However, the weather has considerably tempered down, and it's sunny outside. There's a small sea breeze passing by, and the temperature is warm. Because of this, Chris and Chef are actually in good moods.

"When is the first camper supposed to arrive?" Chef asks Chris. "I wanna see the fresh meat."

"Any time now," Chris answers, checking his watch, "The first camper should be arriving." As soon as Chris finished saying this, a giant cruise ship (that was colored pitch-black) approached the docks. The ship seemed to emit an aura of death.

"Here's the first group of campers!" Chris exclaimed. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome- Team Death! Also known as the Deathly Dogs!" Chris whipped out a picture of a dog, with a skull and crossbones right behind it.

 _ **Team Death:**_

 _-Vincent Brooks- Son of Hades, Greek God of Death. Stereotype: The Wildcard (stigma13)_

 _-Ezra Kennedy- Son of Ixtab, Yucatec Mayan Goddess of Suicide. Stereotype: The Awkward Tattoo Artist (ComplicatedYetSimple)_

 _-Tristan West- Son of Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. Stereotype: Intimidating But Nice Best Friend (Death546)_

 _-Ada Jónsdóttir- Daughter of Hel, Norse Goddess of Death. Stereotype: The Ice Queen (Another Generic Gamer)_

 _-Edgar Haddockson- Son of Odin, Norse God of War and Death. Stereotype: The Eccentric Guy (FrankThePirate)_

 _-Robin Sinclair- Son of Medusa, Greek...Monster? Stereotype: The Hippie Swamp Rat. (Genesis Jones)_

The first camper to step down onto the docks was about 6 feet tall. He had raven black hair that covered his left eye and both of his ears, and had icy blue eyes. His eyes were a bit sharp with his irises being large enough to show its color. His eyelashes were a bit defined giving the appearance to be slightly feminine. His overall facial structure had more of a strong look, but it still had that slight feminine touch to it- giving him a pretty boy look. He looked to be about 145 pounds. He's wearing black steel-toed biker boots, black jeans, and a black long-sleeve shirt with a grey t- shirt with a red dragon design on it. He also had black gloves and a black leather vest. The final piece of his attire was a black face mask that coveres his nose and the lower half of his face.

"First one down from the docks!" Chris exclaimed. "It's the son of Hades- Vincent Brooks!"

"Well, nobody else seemed to want to come down," Vincent said, "So I figured that I may as well just get it over with. What's up?"

"Nothing's up-yet," Chris said, "Just go and stand over there." Vincent shrugged and walked over to where Chris was pointing at. While this occurred, a second camper walked down onto the dock.

"Oh- it's Ezra Kennedy- the son of Ixtab!" Chris exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

Ezra had black hair, that is shorter on the sides and longer and spiky on top. He had blue-gray eyes, and looked to be about 6'2" tall. Ezra had a swimmer's build- he's lean and muscular, and looks to weigh about 154 pounds. He had a handsome face, and had a small scar on the bridge of his nose. On his face, you could see that he had a silver ring eyebrow piercing, a two silver stud earring on his left ear, and a silver stud lip piercing. Ezra was wearing a grayish blue t-shirt under a black spiked leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"H-hi," Ezra stuttered out, "I guess I'm doing pretty good." Chris laughs and slaps a confused Ezra on the back.

"You're going good?" Chris asked. "Well, that's not going to last for long. Go stand next to Vincent over there." Ezra walked towards Vincent, and slightly stood away from him, as Vincent looked intimidating. Vincent nodded at Ezra.

A third camper walked down from the ship and stepped down onto the docks. He looked to be about 6'5" tall, and weigh 195 pounds. His hair was short, brown, and ruffled, and his soft eyes were brown. He was tall, lean, and toned (with no huge muscles). He also looked to have a bit of a tan. He had silver studs in his ear lobes, and a scar across his right eye. He wore a black bull hide leather jacket, a black T-shirt, black combat boots, and black jeans.

"Oh, it's our third camper- Tristan West, another son of Hades!" Chris called out.

Tristan nodded at Chris before walking standing next to Vincent. Vincent looked at Tristan- excited.

"Yo!" Vincent exclaimed. "You applied for this show too?"

"Yeah," Tristan responded, "I thought that it would be pretty fun."

"Sweet!" Vincent yelled. "Two sons of Hades are here! This is going to be a blast!"

While Vincent and Tristan talked to each other, another camper came down onto the docks. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She stood at about 5'6" tall, and weighed 117 pounds. As said before, she stood at about average height, with average sized proportions. Her face was fairly round. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and a black cotton hoodie jacket.

"It's Ada Jónsdóttir- daughter of Hel!" Chris exclaimed, before muttering to Chef. "I hope I saw that right!"

"Whatever," Ada said, walking over to the the other contestants, "It's good enough." Vincent, Tristan, and Ezra felt the cold aura that surrounded Ada, and they all took a small step away from her.

A fifth camper walked down onto the docks. He had dirty blonde hair, that looked to be about 5 inches long. He had sea green eyes and was about 6' ½" tall. He had a lean figure, and looked to be about 145 pounds. He has a strong, sharp chin, and a solid nose structure. He's pretty handsome, and was wearing a green hoodie with large letters spelling "Wild" on it, a pair of jeans, and black Nike shoes.

"Edgar Haddockson- son of Odin!" Chris called out. "Welcome to the show!" Edgar smiled and took a small bow.

"This'll sure be fun," Edgar said walking over to his fellow team, "For Alice."

"And the last member of Team Death- Robin Sinclair- son of Medusa!" Chris yelled.

A boy about 5'10" stepped down and looked around. He had a lean body, and weighed 163 pounds. He had light blonde hair that went just past his ears, and seemed youthful and pleasing to look at. His left eye was green, and his right eye was blue. He wore a long-sleeved white v-neck that loosened up as it reached his hands, and dark blue jeans. Interestingly, he wore no shoes.

"Wait- hold up, a son of Medusa?" Vincent looked at Robin apprehensively. "He's not a demi-god."

"You're right, I'm a 'demi-monster''," Robin sighed, "But I won't hurt you- so let's just work together."

"Alright," Vincent said, unconvinced, "Sure, I guess."

"And that's Team Death!" Chris said, looking at the camera. "Intern! Take Team Death to their cabin! Come back after the commercial break to see the members of Team Nature! Don't leave this episode of Total, Drama, DEMIGOD ISLAND!"

* * *

Chris and Chef once again were waiting at the docks, Team Death nowhere to be seen. They were assumedly at their cabins. Suddenly, a cruise ship tinted green appeared on the horizon. "That's Team Nature! Also known as the Nurturing Narwhals!" Chris exclaimed. "They're here!"

 _ **Team Nature:**_

 _-Crin Bláth Sionnach- Daughter of Mielikki, Finnish Goddess of Forests and the Hunt. Stereotype: The Forest Dweller (ShortAsVegeta)_

 _-Nana Gemeti- Daughter of Enlil, Mesopotamian God of the Atmosphere. Stereotype: The Mischievous Airhead (Bloodylilcorpse)_

 _-Sally Nari Kobayashi- Daughter of Susanoo, Shinto God of the Sea. Stereotype: The Tokusatsu Otaku (Tokusatsu-31st Century)_

 _-Mason Díaz- Son of Zeus, Greek God of the Sky. Stereotype: Lonely Beaten Outcast. (Scream4Love)_

 _-Blake Noxic- Daughter of Skadi, Goddess of Winter. Stereotype: Icy Chainsaw Punk (Fool Arcana Kaiju)_

 _-Cassandra Xian Wei- Daughter of Ao Kuang, Chinese God of the Eastern Sea. Stereotype: Dragon Princess. (Guest- Kyoshi Dragon)_

A girl tentatively stepped off the ship. She had black, wavy hair, that fell to the middle of her back, and she had bangs that came to her eyes. Her eyes were bright and lime green. She was 5'1", and weighed 105 pounds. She was very skinny, with her only curves being her butt. She's flat chested, and by the way she walked, seemed self-conscious about it. Her face was heart-shaped, and had a beauty mark under her left eye. She also had high cheek bones. She wore a light green v-neck, with black leggings, and had black Converse as shoes.

"Crin Bláth Sionnach- daughter of Mielikki!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to the show!"

"I hope this doesn't go badly," Crin murmured, "Because I think it may…"

"Next up is Nana Gemeti, the daughter of Enlil!" Chris said.

Another girl tentatively stepped off the ship. She had short, light-brown hair that was chin length and cut in a bob-like haircut that is straight, but messy and pointy as well. She had large, round, bold bright green eyes with short eyelashes. She was very short, and looked to be about 4'9", and 106 pounds. Her body hadn't fully developed yet, so she didn't have any real curves. Her face was slightly narrow and oval shaped, with a few freckles under her eyes and covering her cheeks. She had a light-tan complexion. Her right nostril had a nose piercing with a golden stud, and her earlobes were pierced too. She wore a light green long t-shirt that was tied in a knot at the waist. It was slightly baggy but see through with a white tank top underneath. She also wore khaki-colored tan capri pants that came down to her knees and a pair of bright blue sneakers with white socks. She had a bright green and red feather in her hair tucked behind her left ear.

"Where's everybody else?" Nana asked. "There must have been another ship that arrived before us."

"They're already in their cabin," Chris said, "Go stand next to Crin." Nana shrugged before walking over to stand next to Crin.

A girl wearing a Japanese Headband with a bow on the back stepped down onto dock. She also wore a red, white, and black Sailor School Uniform with a black vest and a red belt that had a red side skirt cover. She wore a black elbow-length fingerless glove on her right hand, and a wrist-length fingerless glove on her left hand. She had a bandage with a blood stain on her left arm, elbow and knee guards, black biker shorts, knee-high white socks, and red ankle guards. Finally, she wore red and black Taekwondo Shoes. She stood at 5'10", and weighed 135 pounds. Her hair was jet-black, and her eye color was crimson red. She had an athletic, slim body with a medium-sized chest, and her face looked cute and innocent.

"Sally Nari Kobayashi- the daughter of Susanoo!" Chris screamed.

"Hello," Sally curtly said, "I'll go stand next to the others." Sally walked over to Nana and Crin and stood next to them.

A boy quietly walked down from the ship. He had spiked hair that was dark brown, and had silver highlights with bangs that almost completely covered his eyes. His eye color was leaf neon-green, he was only 4'7", and weighed 78 pounds. His body could be described as short, lean, and skinny, with snow-like skin. He had high cheekbones and sharp canine teeth. It seemed like his hair was really covering his eyes but he actually kept his head down to hide them. He had many scars and bruises all over his body. He wore a long sleeved (he wears long sleeves to hide the scars and bruises) black shirt with a black tank top underneath it, light blue jeans, and converse black sneakers. He always wore a bandana around his right forearm as well.

"It's Mason Díaz! Son of Zeus!" Chris exclaimed. Mason quietly walked over to stand by the others.

"Wow," Nana said, "it looks as if besides Sally, we're all pretty darn short. We don't look too intimidating."

"Y-yeah," Mason said, shyly, "Sure is true."

A girl was the next to come. The left side of her head was shaved off and her right side's hair went down to her chin. The shaven side's colored was dark blue, and the right side's hair was light blue with white streaks. Her eyes were piercing blue, and she was 5'9", and weighed 135 pounds. She had an hourglass figure, with slight muscle. Her skin was very pale, almost ghost-like, and she was a c-cup. She wore a red shirt with a black axe on it. She also wore a black leather jacket that had small rips and two chainsaws crossing each other. She had black pants with red swirls and black boots on as well. Her face was set in a deadly cold stare, and she didn't look too happy.

"Blake Noxic- daughter of Skadi!" Chris said joyfully. "Welcome to Total Drama!"

"I didn't want to be here," Blake said bluntly, "Don't make this painful. Seriously."

"O-okay," Chris said, taking a step back, "Sure."

"Never mind, now we have some intimidation," Nana whispered to Mason, "Definitely have some intimidation."

"Anyway, next up is Cassandra Xian Wei- the daughter of Ao Kuang!" Chris said.

A girl with long white hair that stopped at her upper back (and was in a ponytail) arrived. She was 5'8", looked to be about 138 pounds, and had Jade green eyes. She had an athletic, curvy, build, with quite a bit of muscle and a fairly decent cup size. Her ears were sharp and slightly pointed. Her face seemed to be calm and collected. He had a scar slash right through her eye, and if you looked closely enough, her skin was a little scaly. She wore a black golden marking shirt, with a black pants that had red dragons, a trench coat with gold dragon markings all around it, and black boots that had fangs at the top.

"I have to say," Cassandra said, "You could really improve the conditions on the cruise ship. But whatever."

"Anyway," Chris said, "That's the members of Team Nature! We're going to take another break, and when we return- we'll introduce the members of Team Smooth!"

"Team Smooth?" Nana said. "That sounds pretty cool."

"Hey- why couldn't I be on Team Smooth?" Cassandra asked. Chris ignored the comments and continued.

"Intern, take these campers to their cabins!" Chris yelled, before turning to the camera. "Anywho, come back after the break to this episode of Total, Drama, DEMIGOD ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's part 1 of the introductions! I was going to introduce all of the characters at once, but it seemed as if a few of you wanted a quicker update, so I decided to split up the introduction into two parts. Yeah, I didn't really go too much into detail about the personalities of the campers, but remember, this is just the introduction. I'm going to introduce the rest of the campers in the next chapter, and reveal some things about the island the show is being held on.**


	4. Episode 1: Introduction (part 2)

Episode 1 (part 2): Introduction

 **Author's Note: This chapter has the rest of the character introductions. And don't you all worry, there will be plenty of inter-team interactions in the near future. Until then, sit back and enjoy! Oh and, I'll go WAY deeper into the character personalities- once again, for those of you that are worried that I'm being unimaginative with your characters, these first two chapters are just introductions. Every single one of the characters will be explored throughout the course of this story. :)**

* * *

Chris and Chef were once again at the docks, waiting for the next boat to arrive. Two teams had already come to Demigod Island, and had been escorted to their cabins. Chris' phone rang, and he picked it up. You could hear some frustrated yelling from the phone.

"Oh, really?" Chris asked. "Fine, I'll pass some time." Chris hung up, and shook his head.

"What happened?" Chef questioned.

"Team Smooth and Team Battle won't arrive for a bit," Chris said, "There have been some delays."

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"Until then, we introduce the viewers to the island and the cabins!" Chris exclaimed, before looking at the camera.

"This year, as you all should know by now," Chris started, "Our campers are no ordinary humans. They're demigods. Half-human, half-god. As our campers aren't ordinary, we decided that our island shouldn't be ordinary either. Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, and Chef-"

Chef glared at Chris who slightly backed away, before resuming with his monologue. "I present to you- Demigod Island!" Chris cheered.

The camera switched to an aerial view of the entire island, showing that the island was heart-shaped (like a Valentine Heart). Right down the middle of the island was a giant river and lake, which divided the island into two sections. The island really looked like a giant "broken heart". Interestingly, the left side of the island was darker than the right side. All of the cabins, the campfire, other buildings, and dock for Total Drama were on the right side of the island.

"Demigod Island," Chris continued, "Is an island that was a myth until a group of… unlucky fisherman discovered it. This discovery took place around one year ago. Since then, all nine of the fishers have passed away… in unfortunate incidents. Many say that the fishermen's deaths were coincidences. Others say that the island was cursed. I tend to agree with the latter- this island is cursed."

"Wait, you didn't tell me this place was cursed!" Chef exclaimed in shock. "You told me the deaths were coincidences!"

"I lied," Chris responded, "Plus, come on big guy, it was the only way you would agree to come back onto the show. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, this island is cursed. You see, this island has heavy mystical and mythological forces tied to it. Long ago, something heartbreaking and terrible occurred. We're not exactly sure what happened, but we believed that it was connected to love, as the island is heart-shaped. One side of the island is pretty darn dark, so we've avoided it… so far." Chris laughed.

"Our cabins this year have had significant upgrades from last year, as this year, we have demigods staying in the cabins," Chris said, changing the topic, "Every single team's cabin contains a kitchen, (with a refrigerator that's been stocked with food) a training room, a boys bedroom, a girls bedroom, two bathrooms, a living room, and a game room." The camera switched to an image of one of the cabins.

"But every single cabin is slightly different, as each cabin has a 'special room'." Chris said, "Team Nature's cabin is colored brown and green, and their special room is a terrarium that can hold multiple humans! Team Death's cabin is colored black and purple, and their special room is a cemetery with skeletons, and animals associated with death! Team Smooth's cabin is colored orange and blue, and their special room is a giant 'prank room' that's stacked with many traps, and shades to make you look cool! Certified by Chris Mclean! And finally, Team Battle's cabin is colored red and white, and their special room is a visual representation of war, where you can map out strategy and practice! That's what the cabins are like!"

"Hey, Chris, Team Smooth is about to arrive," Chef said, "That's what I think."

"Alright," Chris said, "We're about to go on a commerical break, but don't go anywhere, as we're about to introduce Team Smooth, also known as the Smooth Snakes! Keep on watching this episode of Total, Drama, DEMIGOD ISLAND!"

* * *

A boat that's colored orange pulls into the dock, and a chill wind blows towards the docks, where Chris and Chef are waiting. "Here's Team Smooth!" Chris yells. "First up is Allister James Gyles- Son of Aphrodite!"

 _ **Team Smooth:**_

 _-Allister James Gyles- Son of Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love. Stereotype: The Heartbroken Heartbreaker (Yonna9queen)_

 _-Vane Brewster- Son of Hathor, Egyptian Goddess of Love. Stereotype: The Charismatic Flirt (The Pocketwatch Ripper)_

 _-Dawn Lune- Daughter of Máni, Norse God of the Moon. Stereotype: Miss Sarcastic (LittlePineCone)_

 _-Phoenix Colombe Tuqiq- Daughter of Thalia, Greek Muse/Goddess of Music. Stereotype: The Artist Muse (BunniesAreNotCookies)_

 _-Zenaya Moon- Daughter of Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom. Stereotype: The High IQ (Shae1912)_

 _-Adam Brandon- Son of Loki, Norse God of Mischief. Stereotype: The Prankster (ShortAsVegeta)_

A boy with dark red hair strutted down. He had seductive, silver-blue eyes, and looked to be 6'3". He appeared to weigh 180 pounds, and be one of those boys with a six-pack and v-lines. His skin was rather pale, with freckles on his forearms and shoulders, and he's fit and muscular. He had a small mole under his right eye. He's wearing denim jeans, a tight white t-shirt, black boots, a black leather jacket, and a silver chain.

"What's up handsome?" Allister asked.

"Nothing much," Chris said, "Just chillin."

"I was talking to Chef," Allister said, laughing at Chef and Chris' reaction, "Guys, I'm just playing, it's a pleasure to be here. I'll definitely stir up the drama in this show."

Another handsome boy walked down onto the docks. He had chestnut brown hair, caramel brown eyes that gleamed in the light, was about 5'9" tall, and looked to be about 145 pounds. He had a well toned, slender body, with decent muscle tone and the faintest trace of abs. He appeared to have soft skin that had an olive skin tone. He had almond shaped eyes with long eyelashes, thin eyebrows and full lips, plus decent cheekbones and a rounded chin. Both of his ears were pierced with simple 2mm black plugs. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with the top two buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up and folded neatly to his elbows. He also wore a white, thin, tie, that hung loosely around his neck, red tartan pants and some knee high steeled toed lace boots.

"Vane Brewster!" Chris crowed. "The Son of Hathor!"

"Glad to see there's many handsome people around here," Vane said, "It's a pleasure to be here Chris. I'll be sure to have some fun."

"Go stand next to Allister," Chris pointed, "Wait for the rest of your team." Vane stood next to Allister. The two sized each other up, both being sons of love gods.

While this took place, a girl came down. She had silvery blonde, long hair, with a few golden strands hidden underneath. It was held back by a silver ribbon. Her eyes were pale gray with a dark outer ring (like the moon). She was 5'8 1/2", and looked to weigh about 102 pounds (because of her fast metabolism). She was thin and lanky, with a few curves. She had a few freckles on her shoulders and chest. She also had some freckles on her face, that was heart-shaped. She also had lemon-shaped eyes and long eyelashes. She had a thinner top lip, thicker bottom lip, and a button nose. She wore a blue flannel over a white tank top and black spandex shorts (more modest than dance shorts). She also wore blue ballet flats.

"Dawn Lune- Daughter of Máni!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to the show!"

"Hi," Dawn said, before moving towards Allister and Vane, who were looking at her, "Don't think about it." Allister and Vane both raised their eyebrows and slightly backed away.

Another girl came down. She wore a white loose cloth covering her breasts and above her waist, exposing her belly button. Loose straps hang around her shoulders, her shoulders exposed. Around her hips was a creamy ivory swirl patterned scarf, looping around and tied at the back in a small bow. Under it was a white silk skirt to her knees, and underneath that were nearly transparent cream short shorts to her thighs (so not visible). There was also a white strap around her calves that attached to her shoes, which are white sandals. Her hair was colored dark black-blue with different shades and highlights in her hair, which was curled and went to her mid back. She had Heterochromia iridum, as her left eye was blue and her right eye was green. She was 5'2", and weighed 114 pounds. She had a slightly thick and curvy hourglass shape and E cups. Was caramel skinned. Finally, she had a heart-shaped face with curved and oval eyes and a pointed nose.

"Phoenix Colombe Tuqiq- Daughter of Thalia!" Chris shouted. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Phoenix said, "And please, call me Nix." As Phoenix walked to stand by the others, Vane and Allister winked at her.

A third girl came onto the docks. She had lavender hair, blue-green eyes, and was 5'7", and weighed 110 pounds. She was a lanky teen who had a normal build, and a slim hourglass figure. She had a straight hairline, thin brown eyebrows, wide almond shaped eyes, full lips, a dainty nose, and a beauty mark above her left eye. She wore a plain, white top, knee length back skirt, white socks and purple hi-tops. She had a key necklace; the chain was silver while the key was shining gold, and two bracelets with symbols of her mother and Athens on one, and things she loved on the other. Both were on her left wrist.

"Zenaya Moon- Daughter of Athena!" Chris yelled. "Welcome!"

A boy quickly ran down onto the docks and looked at Zenaya in confusion. He had jet black hair with rainbow streaks in it, and ice blue eyes which he covered with sunglasses. He was 6'2" tall, and weighed 190 pounds. He had a tall and fairly toned body, and he appeared to have taken care of himself physically. He had two large scars running down from his left eye and a slight 5 o'clock shadow. He had dimples and a very strong chin. He had a smirk on his face. He had a rainbow tribal design tattoo on his left forearm, and spider bite piercings. He wore a white tank top and black baggy cargo pants with combat boots. He also had put on a silver pendant with the Norse symbol for "chaos" etched into it.

"First off, my name is Adam Brandon, I'm the son of Hermes," Adam said, "Nice to meet you all."

"Way to steal my intro," Chris muttered, "And wait a minute- it says here that you're the son of-"

"Hermes," Adam said, interrupting and covering Chris' mouth, "Son of Hermes." Adam looked at Chris, his eyes pleading.

"Sure," Chris said, giving up, "Welcome to the show!" Adam walked over to the rest of his team, looking at Zenaya apprehensively.

 **Open Confessionals:**

 **Adam: Okay, I'll admit it… I'm the son of Loki. Loki is not very well liked in the deity community and is often painted as an evil figure- I'm afraid that people will naturally dislike me as well.**

 **(switch to next confessional)**

 **Zenaya: There's something… off about this guy's heritage.**

 **Close Confessionals**

"How're you the daughter of Athena?" Adam asked. "I thought she was a virgin goddess."

"It's pretty complicated," Zenaya responded, "I'll explain to you later."

"Anyway," Chris said, jumping in, "That's the members of Team Smooth- also known as the Smooth Snakes! We're about to go on break, as we wait for Team Battle to arrive. Until then, don't leave this episode of Total, Drama, DEMIGOD ISLAND!"

* * *

Chris and Chef waited at the docks for the final time (at least for this day). "Where are they?" Chef asked. "It's sure taking them a long time." As soon as Chef said this, a red-tinted cruise ship appeared on the horizon.

"There they are!" Chris exclaimed. "Team Battle, also known as the Battling Bulls!"

 _ **Team Battle:**_

 _-West Jones- Son of Set, Egyptian God of Chaos and Storms. Stereotype: The Villain. (wolfgirl12390)_

 _-Ryuunosuke Izaki- Son of Takemikazuchi, Japanese God of Thunder. Stereotype: Flirtatious Delinquent (Crunch-Crunch-Crunch)_

 _-Quin Eder- Son of Scáthach, Celtic Goddess of Warriors. Stereotype: The Androgynous Gentleman (7doom)_

 _-Isis Daneras- Daughter of Sekhmet, Egyptian Warrior Goddess of Chaos. Stereotype: The "Nice" One (AstrisDreams)_

 _-Nebula Easton- Daughter of Morrighan, Celtic Goddess of War. Stereotype: The Girly Warrior (wolfgirl12390)_

 _-Sienna Summers- Daughter of Thor, Norse God of Thunder. Stereotype: The Extroverted Rebel (Wincestcher)_

A boy slid down onto the dock. He has blonde hair, with parts of it dyed dark blue. His eye color is black, and he's about 5'8", and looks to weigh about 150 pounds. He's Caucasian and semi-muscular. He has a crooked nose, round eyes, full lips, and soft cheeks. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a green t-shirt with a storm cloud on it.

"First up on Team Battle," Chris started, "West Jones- Son of Set!"

"What's shaking Chris?" West said coolly, putting his hand up for a high five, which Chris accepted.

"Nothing," Chris said sarcastically, "Just running a show."

"Cool!" West responded. "Here, have your phone back." West handed Chris back his phone.

"What the heck?" Chris said, "How'd you get that?" West only smiled before walking away.

"Anyway, the next person up is Ryuunosuke Izaki- Son of Take-, Takemi-, Takemizaku- er, I mean, Takemikazuchi!" Chris yelled. "I'm so sorry if I butchered those names."

A boy who stood at about 6 feet walked down onto the docks. He looked to weigh about 183 pounds. He had blonde hair that was medium-shortish on top and had an undercut on the sides. He also had green eyes, an athletic and lean body, fair skin, and wasn't the buffest, but appeared to have some abs. He had a square shaped face with equally wide cheek bones, forehead, and jaws. He also had deep set eyes and thick eyebrows. He had a somehow charming smile, and his gaze was sharp.

"Yeah, my name is pretty f****** long," Ryuunosuke said, "Just call me Ryu. Please, I prefer that."

"Sure Ryu," Chris said, "That's fine by me… seriously man, thanks. Go stand next to West." Ryu laughed and then went over to West, and exchanged a fist-bump with him.

A third camper quietly stepped down onto the docks. He had strawberry blonde hair, that was short and swept to the right- it was a pompadour. He had green eyes, and was 5'10". He looked to weigh about 112 pounds, and was skinny. He was tall, thin, and willowy, with a little bit of muscle. His face was a cross between an oval and diamond shape, with a good jawline, sharp nose, and large eyes. He wore large-black rectangular glasses that were wide. He also wore a white polo shirt with a navy blazer(buttoned up), dress pants and tan business shoes.

"We'll call him the Son of Scatach!" Chris shouted. "It's Quin Eder! Wow man- fancy clothes."

"I know it looks fancy," Quin said, "But it's from Target. It's quite cheap actually. But thank you, it's a pleasure to be here." Quin nodded a hello to the other campers.

 **Open Confessional:**

 **Quin: Not… everything about me is how it seems.**

 **Close Confessional**

A girl with curly, dark brown hair came down. She had golden brown eyes that were yellow like the sun, and was 5'11", and weighed 127 pounds. She was really tall, and skinny like the classic model. She was fairly curvy, and had freckles on her cheek, and had large eyes. She wore a white strapless summer dress and romper to the knees, and sandals. She had gold bangles on both arms. In the sun, it she appeared to be glowing.

"Hey Chris- you look great!" She said. "How's it going?"

"Thanks!" Chris exclaimed, minorly blushing. "It's Isis Daneras, Daughter of Sekhmet!"

"Hey guys!" Isis said perkily to her teammates.

"How's it going beautiful?" Ryu casually flirted. "You're positively glowing in the sun."

"You're not too bad yourself," Isis responded, "Anyway, thanks!"

Another girl walked down from the ship, looking at the scene in front of her. She was short, and was only 4'11", and looked to weigh about 105 pounds. She was Caucasian, lean, and was a b-cup. Her eyes were oval-shaped, and her nose looked to have been broken down, but it had healed well. She wore a pink sundress and brown, flat, boots. She also had an ear piercing. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"It's Nebula Easton- Daughter of Morrighan!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to Total Drama!"

"Hey Chris!" Nebula said, seeming excited. "Wow you look exactly like you did on TV! Except… a bit more wrinkly. Anyway, thanks for accepting me!" Chris frowned, and touched his face, feeling for wrinkles.

"Anyway," Chris said, eager to move on, "It's the last member of Team Battle, and the last camper to be introduced to this season- the Daughter of Thor, Sienna Summers!"

Sienna was a girl who stood at about 5'1", and looked to weigh about 115 pounds. Despite being rather short, she had lean muscles. She had thick, light blonde hair that went down to her mid-back in loose curls, big, pale-green eyes, and her body was on the petite side. She also had olive and very-tan skin. Sienna had a heart-shaped face, with a rather sharp jawline and a small forehead. She had naturally thick eyebrows, arched and expressionative, as well as a small, upturned nose. She had full, pouty lips and prominent dimples on her cheeks. She had a widow's peak as well, which she hates, and large eyes that are almost too big for her small face. She wore high waisted shorts, a black crop top, an oversized cardigan, and a pair of booties. She also had long earrings, a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, and anklets.

"I'm so glad to be here!" Sienna said, taking a look at her team. "So, we're Team Battle, huh? Does that mean we're the strongest?"

"I sure hope so," Ryu said, before flirting, earning a raised eyebrow from Isis "By the way, that necklace really suits you."

"Thanks," Sienna said, smiling, "Anyway, Chris- where's our cabin?"

"That's the members of Team Battle!" Chris exclaimed. "Intern- escort them to their cabins!" A intern quickly ran over and led Team Battle away with their luggage.

Chris looked directly at the camera and smiled. "That's it for the character introductions, and this episode! Don't forget to come back for the next episode, where we start the challenges. Anyway, this the end of this episode of Total, Drama, DEMIGOD ISLAND!"

* * *

It's nighttime, and the camera flips to a view of Chris' office, which is abandoned- except for a hooded figure, who is shrouded by the darkness. The figure is fiddling through Chris' items, before taking a piece of paper out. The paper is labeled "Schedule".

"Interesting," The figure said, "The first challenge is a challenge based off of the video game- Until Dawn. I'll make sure to be ready for this one." The figure laughed before quickly running away, covering their traces as they left.


	5. Episode 2: Until Dawn (part 1)

**Episode 2: Until Dawn (part 1)**

 **Author's Note: Well, I know it's been quite a while since I last updated, but I've been really busy :). But finally! I fully intend to work on this story, so don't worry. Basically, here's the format for the rest of the episodes from this point on. The first part of each episode will contain an explanation of the challenge for that episode, and we'll take an inside look at what happens inside each team's cabins. The second part of each episode is the actual challenge. It's in the second part of each episode where teams have interaction with other teams.**

* * *

The camera zooms in, showing Chris standing at the dock. In the background you can see the sun beginning to set. It's rather windy, and nightfall is soon to come. In the corner of the scene, you can see Chef flying a helicopter from the right side of the island to the forest in the darker, left side of the island.

"Last time on Total Drama Demigod Island!" Chris exclaimed, checking his watch.

The camera flips to a series of shots of the new campers, showing them coming down from their boats onto the dock.

"Our campers arrived at our spooky and mysterious island," Chris said, "Also known as Demigod Island!"

The camera switches to a view of all four cabins, each one decorated to match it's respective team.

"We got an inside look at each team's cabin and what was within," Chris continued, "Those cabins took a long time and a lot of money to make." Chris started to daze off, thinking about the money lost, when he realized that he was shooting a show.

"Anyway," Chris said, "One of our campers, whose identity I will not disclose, leaked out what challenge this episode would contain!"

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _It's nighttime, and the camera flips to a view of Chris' office, which is abandoned- except for a hooded figure, who is shrouded by the darkness. The figure is fiddling through Chris' items, before taking a piece of paper out. The paper is labeled "Schedule"._

" _Interesting," The figure said, "The first challenge is a challenge based off of the video game- Until Dawn. I'll make sure to be ready for this one." The figure laughed before quickly running away, covering their traces as they left._

 _(Close Flashback)_

"I was going to change up the challenge," Chris said, "But I decided not to."

"You mean you were too lazy," The cameraman snarked, "Right?"

"Hey!" Chris snapped. "Remember who's in charge, alright buddy?" The camera moved a step back.

"As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Chris continued, glaring at the cameraman, "How will the campers relate with each other? Who will be friends? Who will be enemies? Who's the figure that leaked my challenge info? And will this cameraman still have this job?" Chris looked pointedly at the camera, who gulped.

"All the answers and more will be displayed in this episode of Total, Drama, DEMIGOD ISLAND!" Chris yelled. "So, until next time, or should I say, 'until dawn'!"

"Okay," The cameraman said, "I know my job's on the line, but that was terrible."

"Fired!" Chris said, as he clapped his hands.

"Why are you clapping?" The cameraman asked. "It's not like-" The camera drops to the ground, ending the scene.

* * *

The camera flipped to Team Smooth's kitchen, where Allister and Vane were standing, sizing up one another. There was a strong sense of hostility in the room, and the two boys were looking at each other, trying to figure out who was more good looking.

"So," Allister began, "You're the son of Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of love, huh?"

"And you're the song of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love," Vane countered, "I've heard about children of Aphrodite- don't go around stirring up trouble."

"Trouble?" Allister asked, flashing a smile. "I stay away from trouble, I'm more worried about you messing up relationships."

"I would never do such a thing," Vane said, looking slightly annoyed, "Will you please just leave?"

Adam walked into the scene, eating an apple, and walked straight towards the refrigerator. "Hey guys, do ya think there's some good food in here-?" Adam stopped and surveyed the scene, seeing Vane and Allister staring at each other menacingly.

Adam quickly walked out of the room, leaving the apple and the refrigerator behind, all thoughts of getting more food gone.

 **Open Confessional:**

 **Adam: Okay, so I guess me leaving right there was kind of cowardly, but when two guys are about to fight, you just let it play out! I didn't want to cause a big scene, and get injured in the process.**

 **Close Confessional**

Vane and Allister looked right back at each other, tensed, as if ready to fight. Abruptly, Adam walked back into the room, and picked up his apple from the table counter. "Sorry," Adam said, "I left this, I'm really hungry." Once again, Adam quickly left the room, leaving Vane and Allister behind.

"Anyway," Vane said, "Where were we?"

"You know," Allister said, "I have no idea. Just, don't do something sketchy."

"Understood," Vane said, walking away, "The same goes for you!"

 **Open Confessionals**

 **Allister: What exactly just happened? I am not acting like myself right now.**

 **(switch to confessionals)**

 **Vane: This show has barely started and I already have no idea what I'm doing or saying, which is ironic, considering that I'm typically silver tongued and suave.**

 **Close Confessionals**

The camera switched over to Adam, who was eating his apple as he walked. He took a slight turn and entered the training room, where the sounds of a sword hitting something could be heard.

Inside the training room was Zenaya, who was skillfully darting back and forth, swiping at the objects being chucked at her from the interesting machines. Zenaya jumped in midair, twisted and swiped at one last item, before sitting down. Adam began applauding, holding the apple in his mouth.

"You're eating an apple?" Zenaya asked Adam. "Funny, you didn't really strike me as the 'healthy eater' type."

"Hey," Adam defended himself, "I was really hungry you know, and this was what I found in the fridge." Zenaya laughed at this comment, and sighed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Zenaya said, looking at Adam, "So… you're a son of Hermes?"

"N-, er, yeah, I am," Adam said, sticking his hand out, which Zenaya shook, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah well," Zenaya said, "I know how children of Hermes are, don't go around taking my stuff, okay?" Adam studied her, wondering if this was a threat or a joke.

"Sure," Adam said, mock saluting, "I'd never take a thing. Anyway, good luck with your training, see you later!" Adam quickly shuffled off, out of the room.

"There's something off about that guy," Zenaya said, "Something about his parentage. Let me look into my phone, there must be something there-" Zenaya checked around for her phone, noticing that it was gone.

"ADAM!" Zenaya exclaimed, before sprinting out of the room, "Maybe he is a son of Hermes after all…"

The camera flipped over to the girls bedroom, where Dawn and Phoenix sat on their beds, talking to each other. The door to the room was open, and the two girls saw Adam quickly run by.

"Hmmm," Phoenix said, "I wonder what that's all about." As soon as Phoenix said that, Zenaya ran by, obviously chasing after Adam.

"Never mind," Phoenix said, "That son of Hermes probably took something of hers, right Dawn?"

"No duh Sherlock," Dawn said sarcastically, "How'd you ever figure that out?"

"I'm just trying to start up some conversation," Phoenix said, "Didn't think that you'd be like that." Dawn softened a little bit, and smiled.

"Sorry, I suppose," Dawn said, "I can be pretty sarcastic sometimes, so you should probably get used to that. But it's nothing personal."

"Oh," Phoenix said, "I guess that's nice to know." Dawn laughed and smiled contagiously, making Phoenix smile as well.

"Trust me, I have a heart," Dawn said, before thinking, "Well, maybe not in the morning."

"Well, it's starting to get late," Phoenix said, "We should probably sleep, as in the morning, we'll probably get a challenge."

"If it's in the morning," Dawn said, "Don't expect a whole 'lotta' help from me."

* * *

The camera flips over to Team Death's special room, which is a cemetery containing multiple objects of death, and animals associated with death. Ada and Edgar were standing in the room, quite far apart from each other.

"So," Edgar began, walking towards Ada, clearly trying to strike up a conversation, "How's it going?" Ada didn't respond, and instead continued to look onward.

"Um," Edgar continued, shifting his feet awkwardly, "Are you going to answer, or-"

"Good." Ada answered Edgar's initial question curtly.

"Woah, tone down all of the energy," Edgar said sarcastically, "Your responses are too long for me to comprehend." Ada simply continued to stare forward.

"Our team's looking pretty nice," Edgar said, "Don't you think?" Ada finally glanced at Edgar, realizing that he wouldn't leave.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" Ada asked, causing Edgar to nod in response. "You don't seem like the type to come to a cemetery."

"I don't know if you noticed," Edgar said softly, "But I'm the son of Odin, who's the god of war and death. Also, this cemetery is special… while it doesn't contain the actual bodies of close ones, these names on the gravestones are the names of people who are friends of family of the campers here on the island. And I have some people here who are dear to me, and their names on on these gravestones. While I won't reveal who those people are as of now, just know that I am one of the members of Team Death. See you soon." Edgar walked away, causing birds and other animals in the cemetery to watch him intently.

"He's not so bad," Ada murmured, "At least he's more tolerable than some of the others."

The camera flipped over to the boys bedroom, where the rest of Team Death were. The boys were just getting to know each other, and telling each other stories about their lives to this point.

"Well," Robin said, "We should probably get to bed soon- have to be fresh for any challenges in the near future."

"Eh," Vincent said, "You're probably right, but I honestly don't feel like sleeping."

"I'm going to have to agree with Vincent," Tristan said, "Besides, our team looks pretty well-rounded, we should be fine."

"Well friend," Robin said, "Overconfidence can lead to failure."

"Um, okay?" Tristan said, unsure of what to say.

"Hey Ezra!" Vincent called out, causing Ezra to fall out of his bunk in surprise. "You haven't said much recently, what's going on?" Ezra got up, rubbing his shoulder in mild pain.

"Um, I-I w-was just t-trying to get some sleep," Ezra said, gaining confidence, "Yes, I was just really tired."

"Alright then," Vincent said, "Just making sure that you're fine."

"Hey Ezra," Tristan said, "I just realized- you never told us about you. How's your life been." The other boys nodded and looked at Ezra expectantly. Ezra looked around, not really wanting to talk about himself.

"S-say," Ezra said, trying to change the topic, "Did you guys want to hear a joke?"

"Sure friend," Robin said, sensing that Ezra felt uneasy, "Go ahead."

"What would bears be without bees?" Ezra asked. Vincent shrugged, and Robin seemed to ponder this, before shaking his head.

"I don't know what the answer to this would be." Robin said.

"Me neither," Tristan added, "Wait, don't bears like honey or something? And you know, bees and honey kinda go together, so- actually, never mind. What would bears be without bees?"

"They would be ears!" Ezra exclaimed, expectantly waiting for a reaction.

"What the, ears?" Vincent asked, before facepalming. "Oh Hades, I get it now! Wow…"

"I did not see that coming," Robin plainly stated, "Interesting."

"This team is going to full of surprises," Tristan muttered, "That's for sure."

* * *

The camera flips over to Team Battle's special room, where all six of the team members were standing. The room was colored red and white, and in front of them was a virtual battleground fit for representing wars of the past.

"What is this room?" Isis asked. "It's… amazing." Isis began walking towards the middle of the virtual system, followed by his teammates.

"This room and system must have been very expensive," Quin commented, "I'm rather impressed by all this."

"How does this system work?" Nebula asked, looking inquisitively at her teammates.

"I'm not exactly sure," Ryu said, turning towards Nebula, "But I tell you what cutie- if you and I work together to try to figure it out, I'm sure we'll be able to work this thing."

"Or," Sienna pointed out, "You could just press that giant button over there that says 'on'."

"But we don't know what will happen," Ryu responded, "Plus, shouldn't we have a challenge soon? Knowing Chris?" Ryu raised up his left wrist to check his watch, when he realized that it wasn't there.

"Hey!" Ryu exclaimed. "Where's my watch?"

"You should really look out for your stuff mate," West sheepishly said, handing Ryu back his watch, "I was just testing you."

"Gimme that back," Ryu said, snatching the watch out of West's hands.

"So," Quin began, "What exactly do we plan on doing here?"

"We could start this thing up," Sienna suggested, "And see what will happen."

"Is that really a good idea?" Isis asked. "I mean, someone could get-" Suddenly, Sienna lunged forward and pressed the red button, causing the entire room to go dark.

"I thought that was an on switch, not an off switch," Ryu commented idly, "This is not what I thought would happen."

"Oh dear," Nebula said, "Does anyone have a light?" Suddenly, there was a flash, and everybody turned to look at Isis, whose hand was lit up in a shining white light.

"I have my powers," Isis said, "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted-" Abruptly, the room's light was restored, and the six teens were standing in front of a giant menu screen.

"Choose your battle and location," A computer's voice sounded, "You will be directed to battle immediately."

"Look at this!" Sienna exclaimed. "They have literally every single recorded battle of all time here! The American Revolutionary War, World War I, the Vietnam War, Napoleonic Wars, and so much more!"

"We have to choose a specific battle," Quin said, "Which one would you all like to do?"

"What about this one?" Nebula asked, pointing at the virtual menu in front of them.

"The Allied victory over Napoleon Bonaparte at the Battle of Waterloo in 1815 brought an end to French domination of Europe and began a period of peace on the continent that lasted for nearly half a century," Isis read out loud, "Waterloo forced Napoleon into exile, ended France's legacy of greatness, which it has never regained, etched its name on the list of history's best known battles, and added a phrase to the vernacular: "Waterloo" has come to mean decisive and complete defeat."

"Well," Quin said, "I mean, the French still have a solid legacy."

"Let's do it," Ryu said, "I mean, we have nothing better to do." Nebula nodded and pressed the menu option, when everything went black.

"This again?" Isis questioned, before enlightening both of her hands.

Suddenly, the six teens found themselves on a hillside, overlooking the Battle of Waterloo, which was taking place in front of them. Suddenly, a group of 14 Allied soldiers began walking towards them, their guns out.

"Oh s***," West swore, "It looks like it's time for a fight."

"About time!" Sienna exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this!" The girl charged into the soldier, battering through them. The remaining five looked at each other before shrugging, and then charging.

* * *

The camera flipped once, more, over to Team Nature's special room, where Crin was sitting down on a patch of grass, inside the extra-large terrarium. Crin was almost meditating, sitting down without making any sound. Nana walked into the terrarium, looking around, seeming amazed by the plants and trees around her. She turned and saw Crin sitting down, before walking towards her.

"Whatcha doin?" Nana asked Crin, who didn't respond and instead continued to stare forward. "Hello?" Nana asked, waving her arms in front of Crin. "Anyone there?"

Crin then stood up, and as she stood, many vines from the forest began to lift up high into the air, taking Nana by surprise. Crin then turned towards Nana. "I was honing in on my powers," Crin said, "Trying to become stronger- before you interrupted me."

"Oh!" Nana exclaimed. "Sorry to disturb you!" Crin didn't respond, and instead walked forward, where a baby deer was revealed to be. Nana looked into the baby deer's eyes, before petting it softly.

"That's so cute!" Nana exclaimed, running over to the baby deer, "Aww- you-" Nana suddenly tripped, landing on the deer's leg. The deer began running away, limping slightly. Crin turned towards Nana, scandalized.

"What are you doing?" Crin asked.

"Sorry," Nana said, before heading back, "I'm going to go back to the others now." Crin shook her head, and sat down again, focusing. As Crin was turned away, Nana smiled mischievously, and waved her hand in the air, causing the wind to toss Crin up in the air. As Crin let out an annoyed cry, Nana quickly exited the terrarium, laughing slightly at her prank.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Nature were sitting in the lounge room, awkwardly looking at each other. Blake, Cassandra, Mason, and Sally all weren't the best at striking up conversation, and it showed. Finally, Cassandra took a breath and decided to say something.

"I can't take this awkward silence anymore," Cassandra said, "I know we don't know each other too well, but let's just try to pretend that we're friends." She glared at the tree people around her, as if challenging them to talk.

"I'm Blake," Blake began, looking at Cassandra with interest, "I enjoy weapons, camping, tricks, cooking, and zombie movies. I dislike girly things. You?" Cassandra looked back at Blake, surprised by her blunt introduction.

"I'm Cass," Cassandra replied, "I suppose enjoy sparring, training, and eating. I don't like those who avoid responsibility, and monkeys."

"I'm Mason," Mason shyly introduced himself, "I enjoy drawing, books, and the early morning. I dislike bullies."

"I'm Sally, and I like Bushido, cherry blossoms, competition, cooking, eating my favorite types of food (which is Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Thai, & Indian), General Mills monster cereals, helping, Honor, Kabuki theaters, lotus flowers, martial arts in general, Ninjutsu, Onmyōdō, peace, shopping, Shinto Deities, Tokusatsu movies & TV shows, Watching her enemies pain and suffering," Sally stopped, realizing that she had dropped her stoic demeanor and had started to ramble, "I also dislike bullies." Mason perked his head up with interest when he heard this.

"Yeah," Mason agreed, "Bullies just get on my nerves so much. I don't understand why they do that."

"Me neither," Sally said, "Every time I see a bully, I just want to snap them in half!" Mason raised his eyebrow at this.

"You know," Mason said, gaining confidence, "For someone who looks so innocent, you really have a dark side."

"I know," Sally said, flashing Mason her trademark 'Sweet Deadly Smile', "Trust me, I know." Sally then started to whistle the "Twisted Nerve Song", causing Mason to back away slightly.

"Don't worry," Sally said, noticing Mason's tentativeness near her, "I'm only deadly to those who are bullies and evil." Mason let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he was safe.

"You know," Sally said, "You're not like most children of Zeus I know."

"I know," Mason said, "Trust me, I know." As this happened, Blake was talking to Cassandra.

"You don't like monkeys?" Blake asked. "One of my friends is kinda like a Monkey, her name is Petra."

"Yeah," Cassandra said, "I'm not exactly sure why, they just annoy me." Blake looked at Cassandra intently, when suddenly, Chris' voice sounded across the speakers.

"CAMPERS!" Chris exclaimed gleefully. "Your first challenge of the season is ready! Come to the giant river in the middle of the island, trust me- you can't miss it!"

"Oh dear," Mason said, "I don't like the sound of that."

* * *

A few moments later, all 24 campers were gathered near the river, where Chris and Chef were standing, surrounded by security guards. For a reason unknown to the other teams, Team Battle all looked very tired.

"Er Chris?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah?" Chris asked, turning towards him.

"What's with the bodyguards?"

"Well," Chris began, "Over there, on the dark side of the island, is where you're going to have to go for your next challenge."

"Seems simple enough," West commented, "Should be easy with our powers." Chef and Chris began laughing when they heard this, but a loud roar was heard on the dark side of the island, causing Chef and Chris to back away nervously.

"Anyway!" Chris said, clearing his throat and speaking very dramatically. "Your challenge is very simple. Chef and I are going to give each team an item representing your team. Team Nature, you will be getting a miniature globe. Team Smooth, you will be getting a pair of pink sunglasses. Team Death, you will be getting a mini tombstone. Team Battle, you will be getting a sword."

"What's with the items?" Nana asked.

"Oh," Chris said, "As I said earlier, it's very simple. You're going to go into the dark side of the island, and try to hold onto your items. You and your item just need to survive there, Until Dawn."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to Countess Jessica Strange for inspiring this challenge idea. I only put a slight twist on it. :) And I'll try to update quicker, what, it's been like 5 months?**


	6. Note- Update Coming Soon!

Hey guys,

I'm working on the next chapter, but it's becoming longer than I anticipated, and I'm only halfway through. So I'm planning on releasing 'Episode 2: Part 2' this weekend, so be ready for that. I just wanted to let you guys all know that I'm still working on the story, but life gets in the way of updating sometimes. :) So, I hope you're all excited and ready for the next chapter.

Cheers!


	7. Episode 2: Until Dawn (part 2)

**Episode 2: Until Dawn (part 2)**

 **Author's Note: Here's Part 2 of Episode 2! Ok, well, this episode is going to become a three-part episode. Usually the episodes will only be two parts, but this one deserves some breaking up. I told y'all that I would update quicker than last time. XD Thanks for all of the positive reviews, it'll give your OC's a boost. ;) Anyway, everything aside, enjoy! P.S.- A wish will be granted in this chapter.**

* * *

 _(Flashback- Part 1)_

 _A few moments later, all 24 campers were gathered near the river, where Chris and Chef were standing, surrounded by security guards. For a reason unknown to the other teams, Team Battle all looked very tired._

 _"Er Chris?" Vincent asked._

 _"Yeah?" Chris asked, turning towards him._

 _"What's with the bodyguards?"_

 _"Well," Chris began, "Over there, on the dark side of the island, is where you're going to have to go for your next challenge."_

 _"Seems simple enough," West commented, "Should be easy with our powers." Chef and Chris began laughing when they heard this, but a loud roar was heard on the dark side of the island, causing Chef and Chris to back away nervously._

 _"Anyway!" Chris said, clearing his throat and speaking very dramatically. "Your challenge is very simple. Chef and I are going to give each team an item representing your team. Team Nature, you will be getting a miniature globe. Team Smooth, you will be getting a pair of pink sunglasses. Team Death, you will be getting a mini tombstone. Team Battle, you will be getting a sword."_

 _"What's with the items?" Nana asked._

 _"Oh," Chris said, "As I said earlier, it's very simple. You're going to go into the dark side of the island, and try to hold onto your items. You and your item just need to survive there, Until Dawn."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

A loud roar was heard again, and in the distance, a couple of trees could be seen being knocked down. Edgar nervously shuffled his feet before glancing over at Chris and Chef, shaking his head. "You guys sure that this is safe?" Edgar asked. Chris and Chef looked at each other, before laughing.

"Nope," Chris answered, still smirking, "But we don't care! Interns- give them the items!" Four interns ran in, with one particularly large one lifting up Team Battle's sword with great difficulty.

The large intern began to hand it to Ryu, before Sienna snatched it with one hand, causing the intern to look at her in surprise, as she was lifting the sword with ease.

"Now go! Each team must enter at a different point in the forest!" Chef ordered, and the campers quickly began to head into the forest.

* * *

The camera flipped to Team Death, who were hovering around the very edge of the forest. Ada was keeping their mini tombstone in one of the pockets in her jeans.

"You see," Robin began, "It's simple. We just stay on the outskirts of the forest, far away from all of the monsters and trouble of this forest." Suddenly, Chris' laugh was heard across the forest.

"Good luck with that," Chris chuckled through the loudspeaker, "Good luck with that."

"Dude!" Tristan exclaimed. "Can you hear us everywhere? Even in the dark forest?"

"Yeah," Chris said, "We just chucked a bunch of cameras, speakers, and audio systems into this place. Trust me… I've seen some weird stuff through those cameras?"

"Care to tell us about some of the things you've seen?" Edgar asked.

"Nah," Chris responded, "That would take the fun out of it. Anyways, good luck- and watch out!"

"Watch out?" Ezra asked. "For what exactly does he want us to watch out-" A howl was heard, and not too far away, some trees were being knocked down.

"Wait a minute," Vincent said, thinking back to what Chris had said earlier.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"Oh," Chris said, "As I said earlier, it's very simple. You're going to go into the dark side of the island, and try to hold onto your items. You and your item just need to survive there, Until Dawn."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Until Dawn," Vincent breathed, realization dawning on his face. He whirled around, looking at his teammates. "We have to run. Now. Either that, or we-"

"RUN!" Ezra exclaimed, pointing at a disfigured being in front of them. The being had spinal disfiguration, giving it a hunchback-like appearance. It's teeth looked sharp and bent, it's limbs looked long, and it's skin was also taut against their bodies- pulled tightly around it's lengthy frame.

"A Wendigo," Ada said out loud, "Don't move. Stay frozen, and quiet. If you don't move at all, it won't be able to track you." Listening to her, the rest of Team Death quickly froze, except for Vincent, who was thinking about what he knew about Wendigos from the game Until Dawn, and from the books he had read.

"Fire!" Vincent realized out loud. "Their weakness is fire!" The Wendigo turned towards Vincent, ready to strike.

"Ah damn," Vincent cursed, "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

The camera switched over to Team Smooth, who seemed to be having an argument about who should get to keep the pink sunglasses. Currently, Vane was wearing the sunglasses.

"You know," Vane said, "I do look rather good in these shades. I think I should get to keep them- no?"

"No," Allister argued, "As I'm better looking, I should get to keep the sunglasses." Allister snatched the sunglasses off of Vane's face, and then put it on himself.

"Will you two shut up?" Dawn ordered more than asked. "It doesn't really matter who keeps the sunglasses, as long as we don't lose it!"

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "Can't we all just be friends?" Allister and Vane quickly glared at Adam, causing him to back away a little.

"You know what?" Vane said, snatching the sunglasses back from Allister. "I know how we can settle this, Phoenix, you get to decide who looked better with the sunglasses. Whoever looked better gets to keep it."

"Yeah," Allister agreed, "I can handle that." Phoenix looked at Allister and Vane, caught off guard.

"First of all, call me Nix," Phoenix said, before slightly blushing, "And secondly, you both looked gorgeous, so how am I supposed to choose?"

"That is true," Vane said to himself, "I am gorgeous." Vane turned and winked at Phoenix, who giggled slightly

"As am I," Allister said, looking at Phoenix in the eye, "As am I." Phoenix was now looking at Allister. Finally, Zenaya had had enough, and snatched the sunglasses from Vane.

"You know what?" Zenaya said, holding the sunglasses in her hand. "Neither of you are getting the sunglasses." Vane and Allister looked at her, slightly bewildered.

"Who wants to sunglasses?" Zenaya asked.

"I'll take them," Adam quickly answered, "I think this'll fit my style." Allister seemed to smirk at this slightly.

"Alright," Zenaya said, forcefully shoving the sunglasses onto Adam's face, "Until you two get along, Adam will keep the sunglasses." Vane and Allister looked at each other in annoyance, before flirtatiously turning back to Zenaya.

"Of couse," Vane said, slightly bowing down, causing Allister to scoff.

"Anyway," Dawn said, trying to change the topic, "Let's just focus on the matter on hand."

"Right," Adam said, nodding his head, which caused the sunglasses to fall off, "Oops, let me pick that up." Suddenly, a squirrel ran in, picking up the sunglasses. The squirrel ran began to run towards the middle of the forest, causing the members of Team Smooth to look at each other in shock.

"Adam," Dawn and Zenaya both said dangerously, "You better get that back."

"See," Allister said, "This is why you all should have let me keep the sunglasses."

"We're going to lose the challenge now!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"No, as long as we get those sunglasses back by dawn," Adam said, "We should be fine."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dawn asked.

With that being said, Team Smooth ironically began to chase after a squirrel carrying their pink sunglasses.

* * *

The camera flipped back to Team Death, where the Wendigo began to walk towards Vincent.

"So, eh," Ezra whispered to Tristan, who was right next to him, "I suppose that you don't have any sort of fire power that can drive that thing away?"

"No," Tristan said, thinking quickly, "But I can do this!" Tristan waved his hands in the air, and suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a very large skeleton army began pouring up through the ground, all directed at the Wendigo, who had now shifted its focus to them. Vincent, catching on, waved his arms, and another army began to come out of the ground, leading him and the others far away from the Wendigo. The Wendigo's wails resounded across the forest, as it battled the skeletons.

"Well," Edgar said, "I suppose now would be a very good time to run?"

"Agreed," Robin said, furiously nodding his head, "Now would definitely be a good time to run."

"They look tired," Ada said, jerking her head towards Vincent and Tristan, "We may have to wait for a little bit."

"Yeah," Ezra said, "I suppose that awakening a giant skeleton army can do that to you."

* * *

 **Open Confessionals:**

 **Ada: (stares at the camera intently, shaking her head slightly)**

 **(switch to next confessional)**

 **Robin: How on Earth did Chris manage to get Wendigos? I wasn't even completely sure that they existed. Huh, this show can really change your perspective on many things in life.**

 **Close Confessionals**

* * *

The camera flipped to Team Battle, who were trudging through the forest, tired with no idea or intention on where they were going. The strategy for the rest of the teams was to stay on the edge of the forest, far away from the horrors within, Team Battle was just casually walking into the heart of danger, half-asleep.

"You know," Sienna began, "Doing that whole battle simulation thing probably wasn't the smartest idea."

"Probably," Ryu tiredly agreed, "My body feels so sore after that, I don't even know why."

"It's funny that you say that Sienna," Isis said, "I mean, I did warn against you starting it up?"

"Oh really?" Sienna asked, turning and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Isis sharply responded.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"We could start this thing up," Sienna suggested, "And see what will happen."_

 _"Is that really a good idea?" Isis asked. "I mean, someone could get-" Suddenly, Sienna lunged forward and pressed the red button, causing the entire room to go dark._

 _"I thought that was an on switch, not an off switch," Ryu commented idly, "This is not what I thought would happen."_

 _"Oh dear," Nebula said, "Does anyone have a light?" Suddenly, there was a flash, and everybody turned to look at Isis, whose hand was lit up in a shining white light._

 _"I have my powers," Isis said, "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted-" Abruptly, the room's light was restored, and the six teens were standing in front of a giant menu screen._

 _"Choose your battle and location," A computer's voice sounded, "You will be directed to battle immediately."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Anyway," Quin said, stepping in before an argument began, "Do you all have an idea as to where we are headed towards?"

"Nope," West confidently said, "But we're Team Battle, I mean, really, what's going to stop us?" Suddenly, a large roar was heard, and in front of Team Battle stood five Wendigos.

"Can you really stop doing that thing where you say something arrogant and then the opposite happens?" Nebula half asked, half ordered West.

* * *

 **Open Confessionals**

 **Nebula: That guy is really going to get us in a lot of trouble. *facepalms***

 **(switch to next confessional)**

 **Quin: I wish that my team would get along better, alas, maybe if we win this challenge, our morale will be raised.**

 **(switch to next confessional)**

 **West: (laughs) I get it, Chris, with the Wendigos and Until Dawn, just like the game- eh?**

 **Close Confessionals**

* * *

"Well, 'five v five'," Ryu said, looking at the Wendigos, "I say we take them on." Ryu charged the Wendigos, Sienna right behind him. Ryu raised his hands and shot down lightning on one of the Wendigos, and Sienna did the same. To their shock, **(A/N: Get it? XD)** the Wendigos were only slightly stunned, and one of other Wendigos punched Ryu in the side, causing him to buckle over.

"Man," Ryu said, "If I wasn't a demigod, or a powerful one, I would be dead right now." Quin ran over, tripping the Wendigo, and dragging Ryu out of harm's way. West now stood in between the two other Wendigos, looking around, before raising his hands, causing little storm clouds to appear over the Wendigos, who appeared slightly annoyed by them. Sienna charged one wendigo and tried to jump-kick it, but simply bounced off, and the Wendigo moved with super-human speed, pinning her to the ground.

"Help!" Sienna uttered a word she wasn't used to.

"Isis!" Nebula yelled. "Use your powers over fire/light! I've read online that Wendigos are weakened severely, and killed by them!" Isis nodded, and began striking the Wendigos with light and fire, beginning with the one that was on top of Sienna. The Wendigos began to wail, letting Quin, Nebula, and West take them out.

"Well," Quin said, "That was rather close, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Sienna said, "Thanks to Nebula's quick thinking!"

"Yeah Nebula!" Isis sweetly exclaimed. "How were you so prepared?"

"I just had a hunch, and some prior knowledge," Nebula sheepishly answered, causing Isis, West, and Ryu to look at her intently.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _It's nighttime, and the camera flips to a view of Chris' office, which is abandoned- except for a hooded figure, who is shrouded by the darkness. The figure is fiddling through Chris' items, before taking a piece of paper out. The paper is labeled "Schedule"._

 _"Interesting," The figure said, "The first challenge is a challenge based off of the video game- Until Dawn. I'll make sure to be ready for this one." The figure laughed before quickly running away, covering their traces as they left._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Wait," Ryu said, "Quin, where's the sword that you were holding? You know, the one that we're supposed to keep?" Quin turned around frantically, learning that he no longer held the sword.

"Oh no!" Quin exclaimed. "I must have misplaced it during the skirmish." West began coughing sheepishly, and blushed slightly as he held his hand out, revealing the sword.

"Oops," West said, "I forgot that I just borrowed it for a bit."

"When'd you borrow it?" Quin asked questioningly.

"Did you not know?" West badly lied. "Um, moving on- at least we still have the sword."

* * *

 **Open Confessionals**

 **Isis: (shaking her head) Unbelievable. That's all I have to say about him.**

 **(switch to next confessional)**

 **Sienna: He's kinda cool, isn't he? Bit weird though… I wish he'd stop randomly swiping things.**

 **Close Confessionals**

* * *

The camera flipped to Team Nature, who had Cassandra keep the globe in the pocket of her black pants. Blake had originally wanted to take the globe, but Cassandra had insisted that she keep it, and Blake actually had uncharacteristically bent to her will.

"5 hours 'Until Dawn'!" Chris' voice resounded throughout the forest, causing many to cover their ears.

"I hate that guy," Blake snarled, "If he wasn't the host…"

"Join the club," Cassandra responded, "I better win that cash prize." Suddenly, a snarling was heard in the forest, and the entire team turned towards each other, wondering what that sound was.

"Uh guys?" Mason began. "Did anybody else hear-?"

"Yup," Nana interrupted with her own question, "What was that?"

"Well, this is based off of the game Until Dawn," Sally said, grinning at the thought, "That could be a Wendigo."

"It's not a Wendigo," Crin suddenly said, "That sounds like… a manticore?"

A beast with the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth (like a shark), and bat-like wings appeared in front of them.

"That's just one manticore," Blake said, "We can take it."

"Er-," Mason weakly began, "Behind us." Blake slowly turned around, and what she saw caused her to curse. Four more manticores had snuck up behind the group.

"Well then," Cassandra said, "I seriously wish that we had brought our weapons!"

"This challenge was sprung upon us all of a sudden," Nana pointed out, before seeing that the manticores were inching closer, "Does anybody have any ideas? You know- to survive?"

"Yeah!" Sally exclaimed. "We fight!" With a cry, Sally charged one of the manticores, taking it by surprise. A hurricane began to arrive, directed at the manticores. The manticore jumped back however, and began to chase Sally.

Meanwhile, Crin was sitting down, humming slightly.

"Er Crin," Nana said, nudging her slightly, before increasing the intensity of the nudging, "Now isn't the best time for-" Suddenly, the trees around them began to extend out it's leaves, and some vines and roots began to wrap up two of the manticores, which Blake and Cassandra were fighting.

"Oh," Nana said, surprised, "Well, you just do your thing then-" Nana was interrupted by Mason's yell of pain, as a Manticore had jabbed him in the side, causing him to bend over. When Mason stood up, he glared at the Manticore, and didn't look like his usual meek self. He yelled, and a lighting storm began to rain down on the Manticore. Not satisfied, Mason waved his hands, and a portal opened up, taking in the Manticore. Panting, Mason closed his hands, and the portal and the Manticore both disappeared.

Blake and Cassandra finished jabbing the Manticores who were stuck under the vines, while Nana sprinted over to help them. Sally had also used the lightning storm and hurricane to knock out her manticore. Blake looked at Mason with respect.

"Jeez Mason!" Sally exclaimed. "Didn't know that you had that in you!"

"Yeah," Cassandra agreed, putting her hands in her pockets, "Wait- where's the pocket globe?" Suddenly, a manticore began to laugh, showing it's trumpet-like voice.

"You mean this?" The leading Manticore said, holding the globe. "It's mine now."

"Wait," Nana said, "You can talk?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of part 2 out of 3 for episode 2! (Yeah, the third and final part of this episode should come out next Sunday or so) Leave a review if you enjoyed!**

.


	8. Episode 2: Until Dawn (part 3)

**Author's: Yes, I'm back again, later then I said I would be- dear me, life does get in the way, doesn't it? Anyway, I want to thank you guys for the positive reviews, but I'd also like to clear up some confusion: Wendigos are part of Until Dawn, but Manticores aren't. The only reason why Manticores are present is because in the forest and the dark side of the island, there are many mythological beasts present. And finally, we will be saying goodbye to one camper this episode! (Y'all seem eager for some elimination) Also, some characters in this story seem like the type of people to swear a lot, so if any of you would like no swearing from your OC's, then let me know. :)**

* * *

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"Er Crin," Nana said, nudging her slightly, before increasing the intensity of the nudging, "Now isn't the best time for-" Suddenly, the trees around them began to extend out it's leaves, and some vines and roots began to wrap up two of the manticores, which Blake and Cassandra were fighting._

 _"Oh," Nana said, surprised, "Well, you just do your thing then-" Nana was interrupted by Mason's yell of pain, as a Manticore had jabbed him in the side, causing him to bend over. When Mason stood up, he glared at the Manticore, and didn't look like his usual meek self. He yelled, and a lighting storm began to rain down on the Manticore. Not satisfied, Mason waved his hands, and a portal opened up, taking in the Manticore. Panting, Mason closed his hands, and the portal and the Manticore both disappeared._

 _Blake and Cassandra finished jabbing the Manticores who were stuck under the vines, while_

 _Nana sprinted over to help them. Sally had also used the lightning storm and hurricane to knock out her manticore. Blake looked at Mason with respect._

 _"Jeez Mason!" Sally exclaimed. "Didn't know that you had that in you!"_

 _"Yeah," Cassandra agreed, putting her hands in her pockets, "Wait- where's the pocket globe?" Suddenly, a manticore began to laugh, showing it's trumpet-like voice._

 _"You mean this?" The leading Manticore said, holding the globe. "It's mine now."_

 _"Wait," Nana said, "You can talk?"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

The scene switches back to present time, where Team Nature has come face to face with a Manticore.

"So, um, er," Mason said, "I guess if I politely ask for the globe- you won't give it back?" The Manticore looked at the meek boy with amusement, and just laughed.

"Make me," Manticore said, "You're a son of Zeus, aren't you? Mind you, I'm used to them being a lot stronger and more intimidating…" Mason looked at Manticore with a deadly look, similar to one that he had earlier, when he opened up the portal. He began to raise his hand, before collapsing on the ground. The Manticore raised it's eyebrow at Mason, shaking its head. The rest of Team Nature stood around, unsure of what to do, when Sally stepped forward, seething with anger.

"Alright you big bully," Sally said, cracking her knuckles, "It's time for a beatdown!"

Blake and Cassandra also began to circle around the Manticore, encompassing it completely.

"What're you going to do now?" Blake asked, menacingly staring down the Manticore.

"Yeah!" Nana said, walking over next to Cassandra. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way-" Cassandra face-palmed, and leaned over towards Nana.

"Um," Cassandra whispered, "Let us handle this one, k' Nana?" Nana nodded, and slowly backed away.

* * *

 **Open Confessional**

 **Nana: That Manticore's lucky that they held me back! (begins laughing) Oh, who am I kidding?**

 **Close Confessional**

* * *

The Manticore looked around at the three girls who had him surrounded, and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Cassandra intensely questioned.

"Yeah punk," Blake ferociously added, "Hand us the globe. Now."

"I'll pass," The Manticore trumpeted, and with a large swipe, sent the globe flying across the forest. Blake, Sally, and Cassandra jumped the Manticore, somehow actually beating it up in their anger, as Nana boosted them with the winds. The Manticore escaped from the pile however, and ran off into the woods, leaving a very disgruntled team behind.

"Well," Crin softly said, "It appears as if we're in a serious dilemma here."

"No kidding," Cassandra added, "How the hell are we going to find that globe?" Blake just walked off, going on a rant filled with curses and cussing.

"Well shit," Blake finally stopped, "Let's go find that thing!"

* * *

The camera flipped over to Team Battle, who were casually trudging along the edge of the forest, content with how things had gone so far, despite being rather tired. Sienna and Ryu were leading the group at the front, quarreling about the battle game they had played earlier. Quin and Isis were having a casual conversation, and Nebula was softly walking alongside them, West right behind her, holding a piece of paper with interest.

"This is easy," Ryu boasted, "You would think that Chris would give us a bit of a challenge."

"That is true," Sienna mused, "This has been really easy."

"Don't get too overconfident," Quin warned, "That could easily be our undoing."

"You need to relax mate," Ryu said, putting an arm around Quin's shoulders, "What's going to happen?" Nebula nodded, seemingly agreeing with what Ryu was saying.

"All we have to do is find keep our sword," Nebula said, "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Especially since we have you here," Ryu added, laying it on thick, "You really saved us back there."

"Yeah," Isis began, looking at Nebula suspiciously, "How did you know so much about Wendigos?"

"Oh," Nebula said, quickly responding "I've just been through a lot, and seen a lot of creatures. Plus, I've played Until Dawn a lot."

"Mhm," Isis said, before noticing the paper that West was holding, "Interesting- hey, West, what's that?"

"Oh, er," West said sheepishly, before handing the paper to Nebula, "You dropped this." Nebula quickly took it from West's hands, giving him a glare.

"West," Isis casually began, "What was that?"

"Oh, it was just a paper about the challenge," West quickly said, not noticing Nebula' glare, which was out of character, "Some sort of schedule." Ryu stopped suddenly, and stared down Nebula intently.

"Give me the paper," Ryu said, suddenly sounding forceful, "Show it to us." Nebula didn't hand it in, backing away slowly.

"Guys," Nebula began, "You have to trust me. I'm not cheating-" West swiped the paper out of Nebula's hands, and gave it to Ryu. Ryu glanced down at the paper, Isis and Sienna next to him, Quin just looking at it thoughtfully.

"This paper has the entire schedule for this week and everything about this challenge!" Sienna exclaimed, turning at Nebula in surprise. "How'd you get it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryu said, pointing at the top of the paper, showing Chris' handwriting. "She must have swiped it from Chris' office."

"Nebula," Sienna looked at Nebula in shock, "You don't seem like the type of person to cheat." Quin nodded his head, agreeing with Sienna.

"Guys," Nebula tried to defend herself, "You have to believe me- I didn't cheat!"

"Really," Ryu said, "So how did you get this paper?"

"I'm sorry to say this," Isis softly added, "But Nebula, this is very suspicious."

"I found the paper in front of the girls bedroom!" Nebula defended herself. "You know, right outside of our side of the cabin!"

 _(Open Flashback- Never Seen Before)_

 _A figure walked up to the door of the girl's bedroom of Team Battle, and knocked on the door, dropping a piece of paper on the ground, and running away. The door opened, revealing Nebula._

" _Who's there?" Nebula softly called out, looking around, but seeing nobody. Nebula shrugged and began to close the door, before seeing the paper on the ground._

" _What's this?" Nebula whispered, picking up the schedule and looking at it in interest. "This could really help the team. Maybe Chris gave it to us?"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"I should have told you guys," Nebula said, "But I knew that something like this would happen. Somebody else probably was the one to take it from his office."

"Yeah, we'll see," Ryu said, "I just don't like playing with people who cheat." Nebula glared at Ryu, before Quin intervened.

"Right now, our job is to keep the sword," Quin said, motioning to the weapon, "Let's work together and figure this out later."

* * *

 **Open Confessional**

 **Quin: I am inclined to believe Nebula- she doesn't seem like the type of person to cheat. Something is suspicious here.**

 **(switch to the next confessional)**

 **West: Personally, I don't see what the big deal is- I'm pretty sure everybody cheats once in awhile. She was just trying to help the team.**

 **Close Confessional**

* * *

"Well," West joined in the conversation, "That shouldn't be a problem- it's not like Chris can challenge us. He's used to regular teens- we're demigods!"

* * *

The camera flipped over to Chris and Chef in the camera room, who smirked at each other.

"These little maggots are challenging us," Chef laughed, "They think we're not ready!"

"I think it's time we turned things up a bit for Team Battle," Chris grinned, "They do seem quite cocky. Chef, would you mind turning that lever for me?"

"My pleasure," Chef said, turning it, before turning back towards the camera.

"Intern!" Chris called. "Get some popcorn! It's time for us to sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

The camera flipped back to Team Battle, when a loud growling was heard, and suddenly, a large valley full of monsters from all types of mythologies opened up. There were Greek and Roman beasts, Hindu demons, Persian monsters, Norse beings, and more.

"Well," West said, "Spoke too soon!" The Monsters began to charge at a frozen Team Battle.

* * *

The Camera flipped to Team Smooth, who were still chasing after the squirrel, who still had their pink sunglasses.

"Jesus Christ," Adam cursed, "How the heck does that things still have our pink shades?"

"Well," Zenaya said, turning towards him, "It's your fault that we lost it in the first place."

"Technically, you were involved also," Adam pointed out, "And so were Vane and Allister- can we just call this a combined group effort of messing up?"

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"You know," Vane said, "I do look rather good in these shades. I think I should get to keep them- no?"_

 _"No," Allister argued, "As I'm better looking, I should get to keep the sunglasses." Allister snatched the sunglasses off of Vane's face, and then put it on himself._

 _"Will you two shut up?" Dawn ordered more than asked. "It doesn't really matter who keeps the sunglasses, as long as we don't lose it!"_

 _"Yeah," Adam agreed, "Can't we all just be friends?" Allister and Vane quickly glared at Adam, causing him to back away a little._

 _"You know what?" Vane said, snatching the sunglasses back from Allister. "I know how we can settle this, Phoenix, you get to decide who looked better with the sunglasses. Whoever looked better gets to keep it."_

 _"Yeah," Allister agreed, "I can handle that." Phoenix looked at Allister and Vane, caught off guard._

 _"First of all, call me Nix," Phoenix said, before slightly blushing, "And secondly, you both looked gorgeous, so how am I supposed to choose?"_

 _"That is true," Vane said to himself, "I am gorgeous." Vane turned and winked at Phoenix, who giggled slightly_

 _"As am I," Allister said, looking at Phoenix in the eye, "As am I." Phoenix was now looking at Allister. Finally, Zenaya had had enough, and snatched the sunglasses from Vane._

 _"You know what?" Zenaya said, holding the sunglasses in her hand. "Neither of you are getting the sunglasses." Vane and Allister looked at her, slightly bewildered._

 _"Who wants to sunglasses?" Zenaya asked._

 _"I'll take them," Adam quickly answered, "I think this'll fit my style." Allister seemed to smirk at this slightly._

 _"Alright," Zenaya said, forcefully shoving the sunglasses onto Adam's face, "Until you two get along, Adam will keep the sunglasses." Vane and Allister looked at each other in annoyance, before flirtatiously turning back to Zenaya._

 _"Of couse," Vane said, slightly bowing down, causing Allister to scoff._

 _"Anyway," Dawn said, trying to change the topic, "Let's just focus on the matter on hand."_

 _"Right," Adam said, nodding his head, which caused the sunglasses to fall off, "Oops, let me pick that up." Suddenly, a squirrel ran in, picking up the sunglasses. The squirrel ran began to run towards the middle of the forest, causing the members of Team Smooth to look at each other in shock._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Well, Nix over here and I weren't involved at all," Dawn said, "And we're still chasing after the darn thing, so stop blabbering and help out!"

"Yes please," Phoenix said, "Does anybody know where that thing went?"

"You know, this is kinda ironic," Adam said, grinning, "We're supposed to be Team Smooth, and yet, we're the ones chasing after a pink squirrel." Adam began laughing, but quickly stopped when nobody joined him.

"Jeez," Adam muttered, "Tough crowd."

"Yeah, I bet no other group is in the position we're in," Phoenix said, "Let's just find that squirrel!"

"It'd be easier if those two would shut up," Dawn said, jerking her thumb at Vane and Allister, who had now began to argue about who had the better-looking mother.

"Aphrodite is better-looking than Hathor, for sure!" Allister exclaimed. "I mean, look at how we turned out! The difference between us two is proof that Aphrodite is better!"

"Yeah, it's also proof that Aphrodite was more dense," Vane grumbled, "I mean come on, all she has is love- Hathor also has mining and music! Beat that!"

"Yeah well, with Aphrodite also the god of procreation, that essentially puts her as the goddess of life as well," Allister to said, "Not to mention that her powers over lust and love are far greater than Hathor's!"

"Will you two shut up?" Zenaya asked. "You're both stunning and your mothers are both beautiful. Does that settle this?" Allister and Vane both winked at Zenaya, causing her to slightly blush, before they turned back to each other, glaring.

"Yeah, um," Phoenix said, stepping between Allister and Vane, "I love you both, but we really need to find that squirrel."

"Where could it have gone?" Dawn said. "I don't see it at- there it is!" Adam dived for the squirrel, completely missing, letting it run by. The entire team groaned.

"Bro," Vane began, "That's like the fifth time you've missed!"

"Maybe you should leave the diving for the squirrel to someone else?" Allister added.

"Trust me guys," Adam began, "We'll get it back!" Suddenly, Chris' voice blasted throughout the loudspeakers in the forest.

"Greetings campers," Chris chuckled, "It's now almost dawn- I would suggest you begin heading back out of the forest. Remember, if you don't have your object, of if you're the last team to arrive, someone from your team will be eliminated!"

"Oh great," Zenaya said, "We're screwed."

* * *

The Camera flipped to Team Death, where the Wendigos and the skeleton army Vincent and Tristan had raised were still fighting.

"How are those things still going at it?" Edgar asked. "It's been like a couple hours!"

"On the bright side," Robin said, pointing at Tristan and Vincent, who were stirring, "I think they're finally ready to begin moving after raising up the skeleton army of the century."

"Can we now get out of here?" Ezra asked. "I mean, Chris did say that now would be a good time to begin heading back."

"Usually, trusting Chris is never a good idea," Ada surprisingly joined in the conversation, "But I think he's actually giving solid advice here." Suddenly a bird that was flying by dropped dead to the ground, and everybody backed from it and Ada away in surprise.

* * *

 **Open Confessional**

 **Ada: Okay, you won't be getting too many of these from me.. But there's something I need to get out of the way. As my mom is Hel, the Norse goddess of death, I have the ability to common Norse creatures in her domain. Unfortunately, weaker beings that come within 15 feet of me can die abruptly. But- I-I have it under c-control, trust me on that.**

 **(switch confessionals)**

 **Robin: I won't be confronting Ada about this- she's one scary chick, but I get the feeling that she doesn't have full control over her powers.**

 **(switch confessionals)**

 **Edgar: Does Ada have full control over her powers?"**

 **Close Confessional**

* * *

Vincent and Tristan got up, and looked around at the scene in them, somewhat still exhausted.

"I had this awful dream that I was at this terrible show with a jerky host," Tristan said, rubbing his eyes, before opening them, "It was awful- oh."

"Jeez man," Vincent said, "I knew you're tired- but this tired? Wow."

"Sorry bro," Tristan said, "I haven't got a lot of sleep recently, it's honestly been kinda rough."

"Yes!" Ezra cheered. "They're up and ready! Can we now ditch this joint?"

"Yes, let's go," Ada added. Vincent and Tristan hopped up, and joined the rest of Team Battle, as they headed out of the forest, the mini tombstone still in the pocket of Ada's jeans.

Chris and Chef were waiting at the edge of the forest, surrounded by their numerous bodyguards and weapons. They looked surprise to see Team Death casually stroll out the forest.

"Looks like you guys didn't need to see what horrors laid within the forest," Chris muttered, "Dang, what a bummer."

"Actually," Vincent shot back, "I'm perfectly fine with how things went."

"In any case- you guys are safe from elimination!" Chris exclaimed, causing Team Death to whoop and exchange celebratory high-fives and fist-bumps.

* * *

The camera flipped back to Team Nature, who were still searching the forest for the globe. Blake and Cassandra were raging over the loss of the globe, and Mason was still exhausted. Nana was amused by Blake and Cassandra's annoyance, and Sally and Crin were quietly searching the forest. Crin finally decided to speak up.

"I believe that we should begin to head back," Crin said, "From what I've heard, we haven't encountered the deepest and darkest secrets and dangers of this forest, and I would prefer for it to stay that way."

"But we can't just go without the globe!" Cassandra exclaimed, Blake nodding her head in agreement. Frustrated, Cassandra turned around, and kicked a pinecone, when suddenly, the pinecone hit an object, which rolled out into the clearing.

"The globe!" Nana exclaimed, running over to it and picking it up. "Let's get out of here and get back!"

"Affirmative," Sally nodded, and Team Nature headed out of the forest, being the second team to do so.

* * *

The camera flipped to Team Battle, who were fighting and running away from the horde of the monsters. Ryu and Quin were clashing with the beasts head on, fighting like stars, Sienna backing them up. West was running around causing general chaos and storms, Nebula was engaged in a fight against the Minotaur, and Isis was shooting heat and light at the beasts at random.

"We're being driven back!" Quin called out to his teammates. "Let's call in one final wave and retreat!"

"Okay!" Nebula called back, and hit off the Minotaur, before heading back. West ran right at the monsters, and summoned a massive storm of chaos and lightning, stunning the monsters, while Isis shot them with beams of light.

"Let's go!" Sienna and Ryu yelled, and Team Battle ran off, headed out of the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile Team Smooth were heading back out of the forest, disgruntled and disappointed. "Anybody see the pink sunglasses or the squirrel?" Phoenix asked hopefully, one final time.

"No," Zenaya said, annoyed, "Dang it Adam, why'd you have to lose the pink sunglasses?" For once, Adam didn't respond, having no comeback in hand.

* * *

 **Open Confessional**

 **Adam: Dawn suggested that we might as well head back, as we weren't going to get those sunglasses back. (sighs) Well, I guess we all know who's headed to the Playa De Losers today.**

 **Close Confessional**

* * *

Suddenly, Adam stopped, and dived to the ground.

"Really mate?" Vane asked, not bothering to stop and check to see if Adam had caught anything.

"Just move on man," Allister added, also not stopping.

"Wait, guys," Phoenix pointed at a grinning Adam, "He got the squirrel!" An ecstatic Adam stood up, holding the ever-so-annoying squirrel, who was comedically wearing the pink sunglasses.

"I can't believe that just happened," Dawn said, while Zendaya just smiled in pleasant surprise.

"Good job Adam!" Zendaya praised, letting Adam put on the sunglasses.

* * *

 **Open Confessional**

 **Adam: WHO'S THE MAN! I'M THE MAN! (whoops) I got the pink sunglasses and I got Zendaya to praise me! I'm on fire right now!**

 **Close Confessional**

* * *

Team Smooth ran right out of the forest, but groaned, as they saw that Team Battle had arrived just before them.

"You're joking," Adam said, "After all that- we still lost?"

"Wait," Quin said, searching himself, "Where's the sword!"

"West?" Nebula hopefully asked, praying that the boy had swiped the sword from Quin again.

"I don't have it!" West exclaimed. "I swear!"

"It must have fallen out of your pocket during our fight against those monsters," Isis said, trying to help Quin feel better.

"Well then," Chris said, "Team Smooth- you're safe! In a shocking turn of events- Team Battle will head to the elimination ceremony!"

* * *

The camera flipped to the campfire, where Team Battle were sitting. Curiously, the other teams were sitting in a set of bleachers nearby, which had been dubbed as the "peanut gallery".

"Ladies and Gentleman," Chris began, "Boys and Girls! Welcome to the first ever elimination ceremony of Total Drama Demigod Island! This year, the voting system is easy! All you have to do is walk into the confessional and put an X on the picture of the person you want gone! Happy voting! We'll give you five minutes to talk amongst your team."

The camera zoomed in on Team Battle, in which Sienna, Ryu, and Isis were sitting in one group, Quin and Nebula were talking quietly in another group, and West was lying down, looking up at the sky.

"Alright," Chris said, five minutes later, "Time's up! Take turns walking into the confessional booth and putting in your vote!"

* * *

 **Open Voting Confessionals**

 **Ryu: I'm sorry Nebula, but I just can't trust you. You're gone. (stamps on the picture of Nebula)**

 **Sienna: Oh, who am I supposed to vote out? I'm so confused… (turns away from the camera and stamps on an unseen picture)**

 **Isis: Nebula. (stamps on the picture of Nebula)**

 **Quin: I shouldn't have let the sword fall out of my pocket… (stamps on his own picture)**

 **West: (stares off into space, whistling slightly) Well, I guess I'll vote out Ryu- he's a bit intimidating. (stamps on the picture of Ryuunosuke)**

 **Nebula: I guess I'll vote out Ryu- he was seriously going after me! (stamps on Ryu's picture)**

 **Close Voting Confessionals**

* * *

"Interesting," Chris said, slightly chuckling as he looked at the votes, "Didn't really see that coming when this season opened up. Alright then! If I throw you a marshmallow and/or call out your name- you're safe!"

"Sienna, West!" Chris called out, throwing them marshmallows.

"Isis, Quin!" Chris called out, also throwing them marshmallows.

"Ryu, you're on the chopping block for being intimidating and really going after Nebula," Chris chuckled once more, "Nebula, you're on the block for your little… sketchy incident." Team Smooth, Team Nature, and Team Death looked surprised and confused when they heard that.

"What's he going on about?" Tristan whispered.

"I dunno," Nana answered, "I'm sure we'll find out later."

"Anywho," Chris said, "The person who will be voted off this show, and lose out on a chance to win a million dollars, will be….." The camera began panning between Ryu and Nebula, who was sweating furiously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nebula!" Chris said, throwing Ryu a marshmallow. "I'm sorry sweetie, better luck next time?"

"You guys didn't believe me," Nebula glumly said, as Chef walked over to her and led her to the Dock of Shame, "Trust me- one day, when you find out who's really behind this, you'll all be in trouble!"

* * *

 **Open Confessional**

 **Quin: Somebody got Nebula eliminated… but who?**

 **Close Confessional**

* * *

The camera flipped back to Chris, who began to close this episode.

"And that's it for this episode!" Chris said, "Will Team Battle ever truly figure out whether Nebula is guilty or not? Will that squirrel who annoyed Team Smooth be back? And will Blake and Cassandra chill out?" At this, two marshmallows hit Chris in his eyes, causing him to yell out.

"Anyway, you'll find this all out next time on Total, Drama, Demigod Island!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the end of that episode! I'd like to thank wolfgirl12390 for sending me Nebula, she was a fantastic OC, but I felt as if West had more space for plotlines than her, so she was voted off. I know I said that I would try to update quicker, but now, I'm just going to say- see you next time, as life can really slow down the writing process. :)**


End file.
